Never Lose Hope
by Anime808
Summary: The tables are turned when Aizen invades the Seireitei! The surviving Gotei 13 flee to the World of the Living where they must overcome the challenges of love, trust, death, family and friendship to claim back the Seireitei...
1. Chapter 1 Invasion

Rukia's POV

I was panting hard already, my lungs burned painfully inside my chest. I adjusted my grip on Renji. Hanataro and I had been running for at least 2 hours by now, carrying a badly wounded Renji with us.

"H-h-how much further to the rendezvous? Isn't it at Urahara's place?" Hanataro asked tiredly.

"Yeah, we're almost there." I said numbly, trying to get over the news. I begin to recall what happened.

_I was running an errand when the invasion happened. Arrancar, Espada, Hollows came out of nowhere and the massacre began. I watch as people tried to fight, Soi-Fon_ _taicho had engaged a woman espada, but was swiftly cut down by whom I recognize as Grimmjow_ _Jaggerjack. I ran back to Ukitake_ _taicho's place only to find it in flames._

_"Taicho!" I had screamed. I ran through the room to make sure he wasn't in his bed. Good, he must be somewhere else. I shunpo fast outside before the place collapses._

_I ran and cut down some hollow, but more kept coming. Blood was everywhere, I couldn't find Nii-sama, Renji or anybody I knew well. _

_"Rukia-san! Over here!" a voice yelled. I spin around to see Hanataro treating a bloodied person._

_"Hanataro!" i yelled as I ran over to them. I gasp as Renji had two deep stabs into his chest, he was already unconscious. _

_"We need to get out of here! It's not safe to treat him out into the open! Let's head to the fourth division." I scream over the noise. Hanataro shook his head sadly._

_"We can't, Rukia-san. It's gone." _

_I look at him in shock. Isane, Unohana taicho all of the division member's were gone. I hold back a sob._

_"We have to get out of here." I told him. He stares at me confused._

_"But where? Seireitei is destroyed." _

_"We can go to the World of the Living using the Senkaimon at my brother's manor." I told him "And from there, we can meet up with Urahara and come up with something. Renji can get treatment there."_

_"I guess your right, but we have to be discreet. We don't want to attract any enemy's." Hanataro said lifting up Renji. We place our arms around his shoulders to support him and I manage to shunpo to the Senkaimon._

_As the door opened, I took one last look at the home I was leaving, watch as smoke arose from the 1st division. Before the doors close._

We finally arrived in Karakura town, right next to Karakura High school. I search for Ichigo or anybody to help us.

"Ichigo!" I scream as loudly as I can "Anybody please!"

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" Ishida said coming out from the building. I practically sob in relief.

"Ishida! Thank goodness your here. Please help us get to Urahara's please. Renji is hurt really bad." I tell him as he grabs Renji from us and we manage to run to Urahara's unseen, which was unusual.

"Okay, Rukia. Will you tell me what in the world happened. You have blood all over you!" Ishida said "Where's your backup or something?"

"They're all gone." I whisper before collapsing in front of the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Are we the only ones left?

Isane's POV

I arrived in Urahara's a couple minutes before Rukia, Hanataro and Renji arrive. I managed to explain to Urahara that Seireitei had been invaded by Hueco Mundo.

"I see, there's really nothing I can do. But to help stragglers or refugees here in my house." Urahara said pouring a cup of tea "Here."

I nodded my thanks. I stare into the tea cup bitting back tears. Unohana taicho drank tea every night, I would make it for her.

"Urahara-san!" a voice shouted. Urahara bolted to the door, to help a blood covered Renji and a past out Rukia.

"Hanataro!" I say in surprise as he poked out behind the man with the glasses.

"Isane fukutaicho! Thank goodness your here, we need to heal Renji quick." he replied tiredly.

"You go rest, I'll heal him. There might be more wounded, so you need all your strength."

I quickly got to work, using healing kido to repair his chest. It took me at least a hour to finish.

"I-I-Isane fukutaicho, why..?" Renji groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Don't talk." I order him and continue to heal.

Rukia's POV

I wake up to find Kisuke's face in front of me.

"Hello Rukia-chan!" He said reaching for a hug.

"Hello Kisuke." I said neutrally kicking him in his face. He moaned in pain as he tenderly touched his face.

"Is anybody else here?" I ask him slowly getting up. He shock his head sadly.

"Only Isane, she's currently healing Abarai-kun."

"Isane!" I practically shriek. I manage to speed walk into her room and hugged her hard.

"Rukia! Your here, your alive!" Isane cried joyfully. We hugged while Renji looked at us.

"Who else is alive?" he asked.

"I don't know." I tell him.

"We should head back there. There might be wounded." Renji said standing up painfully.

"It's already to late, the Hollows would have sensed if there were any souls living and devour them." Urahara said entering the room with Tessai.

"But we can't just abandon them!" Renji shouted.

"Oi, Rukia, Renji, Hanataro, Isane, Hat'n Clogs, Tessai. Would you tell me what the hell happened to you?" Ichigo said as pounded through the door with Orihime, Chad and Isshin.

I sigh as Tessai berated him for knocking down a door that cost $10.

"Sit down everybody." I tell them with a death glare.

Then I told my story.

"WTH! Aizen is going to die!" Ichigo said standing up.

"You can't! We're going to die if we don't formulate a plan!" I scream at him. We argue with each other until Isshin interrupts us.

"How about we wait here and send a signal for all remaining shinigami to come here. Urahara has more than enough room downstairs." Isshin said.

"So nice of you to just offer my place like that. But he's right, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san. You will die if you go back there. We should stay here and wait for stragglers to come in." Urahara replied.

"Your right." I said "Tell that to Ichigo."

"Oh yeah, Renji. Where's my brother?" I turn to ask him. He lowers his head down.

"I saw him fall into a building before I got stabbed by 2 espada." Renji said "I don't know what happened to him."

I just nod as I accepted y answer. Hopefully he kept himself well hidden.

"What about you, Isane? Where's Unohana taicho?" Orihime asks.

"She told us to run and help the wounded. She was sick with a cold, and decided to stay there to hold them off while we ran. I tried to help her, but there were already 5 arrancars in the barracks. She told me to go here and wait for further orders." Isane said as tears poured down her cheeks "I don't even know where my sister is."

Renji comforted her, while we all began grieve that maybe we were the only ones left.


	3. Chapter 3 More stragglers arrive

Hanataro's POV

Kisuke-san left the Senkaimon downstairs open and left the little girl in charge. He really is a strange man, leaving a little girl next to a Senkaimon. Everybody except for Renji had been running around the house, grabbing extra futons and pillows and medicine, in case more people arrived.

Yourichi's POV

I led them through the Precipice World. Toshiro was struggling to hold up his fukutaicho, who had gotten hit by a cero.

"Why couldn't we go through the Senkaimon through the main entrance? It could have been faster." Ikkaku said holding up Yumichika.

"Would you like to die taking the short cut, or would you like to have a chance at living by taking the long way. Besides we're almost there. Your lucky the Cleaner isn't here today." I said. I cradled a broken arm.

We had only barely gotten out of there alive. Matsumoto and Yumichika were unconscious with cuts and burns. Toshiro was the worst off. Three stabs and a deep slash in the back was what he had. He would have been worse if Matsumoto hadn't jumped in and save him.

"Toshiro, are you sure you don't need a hand?" I ask him as he stumbles for the umpteenth time.

"I'm fine, I owe her one though." He said adjusting his grip on her. I smile, they were so close but to the outside world they were only a normal taicho and fukutaicho.

"Is that it, Yourichi-san?" Ikkaku asked as a light appeared. I nod, making sure to thank Kisuke he left the Senkaimon open.

Renji's POV

I went downstairs to the basement, despite Isane's fussing. Without Unohana taicho, she was really extremely nervous.

Then I watch as out of the Senkaimon came Yourichi, Hitsugaya taicho, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. They looked horrible. I quickly ran to them, yelling to the people upstairs to come down.

"Yourichi-san, Hitsugaya taicho, you guys look terrible!" I exclaimed as I help him with Rangiku.

"I know, but hey we're alive." Ikkaku said as he gave Yumichika to Chad. We went upstairs so Isane could do treatment.

"What happened?" Rukia said as Orihime started healing Hitsugaya taicho.

"I was going to go talk to Soi-Fon about the increasing number of hollow being seen around Seireitei. But before I got there a garaganta opened and all the hollows you could imagine came out. I fought them and managed to take out two arrancars, but so much more kept coming. I decided it was time to leave and I found Toshiro holding up Rangiku, while Ikkaku was helping Yumichika. I took them to a Senkaimon in the 2nd division barracks, and we left right there." Yourichi said sadly "You didn't happen to see Soi-Fon or any other captain did you?"

"No, but I did see Soi-Fon taicho. Although..." Rukia stopped in mid sentence looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Yourichi said with urgency. Rukia was biting back tears.

"No. She wasn't I just saw her get cut down by an espada. I don't know what else happened." she said softly. Yourichi lowered her head.

"We shouldn't give up hope, there might be more." Ishida said "I mean, you guys managed to get this far."

"I think that's it." Hitsugaya taicho whispered. I look at him, and with surprise I saw his face with emotion "There's only a couple of Senkaimon's in all. The Kuchiki's, 2nd divison and the main Senkaimon. We all know that the main Senkaimon was probably already taken over. How will people get into the other two without the key?"

I glare at the floor.

"We need to go back there." I said loudly "We have to search for suriviors. My captain-"

"We've already been through this, Abarai-kun. It's a death trap." Urahara-san said.

"It won't be a death trap if I go with him." Yourichi offered "If we all go as a group we can draw attention one place while we search for suriviors in the other."

"Well, I guess so. But your hurt." Urahara said. She glared at him.

"Orihime-chan, could you please heal my arm after your done with Toshiro?" Yourichi says giving her little puppy eyes. She nodded yes really quickly.

"So, who want's to go?" she replied. Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, ikkaku, Hitsugaya taicho, Yumichika, Rangiku and I rose our hands. She grinned.

"That out to be enough." she said "Kisuke, can you stay here and make sure the Senkaimon stays open. I don't want it locking us out."

"Sure, when do you want to go?" he asked.

"When everybody's done healing and suited up." she said.

"Then let's get to work!" I said loudly.


	4. Chapter 4 Stay with me when I sleep

Rukia's POV

I watch as Orihime and Isane slept, while eveybody else was preparing to bring back survivor's. We would leave in 4 hours, enough time for Orihime and Isane to rest before going back and doing more healing. I sigh, we had 1 taicho;well 3 EX-taicho's, 2 fukutaichos, 3 healers and 4 normals like me. I brush back tears as I think about Sentaro and Kiyone, how they would be bringing Ukitake taicho his evening tea; arguing who was the best.

"Hey, you alright?" Ichigo said "What's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong. Do you think...there would be any survivors?" I ask him as he wiped my tears with a tissue.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. Don't worry about Byakuya. He's strong and stubborn, he's fine." Ichigo said smirking

"Stubborn? Nii-sama isn't STUBBORN!" I practically scream in his ear, as I kicked his face.

"Ow, well he is. You should get some sleep. It's going to be a hectic day." he said grabbing a futon and a blanket.

"I don't want to." I said firmly.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid of what sleep would bring." I whisper. Ichigo stares at me.

"Go to sleep, if you have nightmares I'll be right here next to you." he said as he forced me down.

I obey but I was glad to do so. I snuggled up close to him and past out.

The next time I woke up, Ichigo was true to his word. He was still there with one problem, he was sleeping right next to me. I smile as I watch his sleeping form.

"Wake up Ichigo." I said loudly as I realized in half an hour we would be on our way "ICHIGO!"

He jolted awake, his hand on his zanpakuto. He lowered it when he saw me glaring into his face.

"Sorry, I was tired, but I promised didn't I?" Ichigo said as he rattled off. I look up to him and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes at least 5 different shades of red.

"Come on sleeping beauty, we go a mission to do." I tell him.

Okay, to people who like IchixRukia this might be a story for you. However the most they do is kiss (Sorry). To people who do not like this pairing, please don't post bad comments for other people to see. I want people to enjoy this story. Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5 Survivors

Rukia's POV

I watch as Isshin, Urahara, Ururru, Jinta and Tessai bid us farewell. They would stay here just in case more stragglers arrived.

We raced through the Precipice World, and out through the 2nd divison barracks.

"Here's the plan; Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Ikakku, Yumichika will cause a diversion. The rest of us will seek out wounded, who we are to bring to Rangiku. Clear?" Yourichi said. We all nodded.

"We'll meet up back here when we get the signal that times up." Yourichi added.

I took Orihime with me and we ran to the sixth division.

"Nii-sama!" I scream, before Orihime shushs me.

"We can't let anybody know we're here." she whispered.

"That makes things a lot harder." I mutter.

It was hard looking at all the damage, all the bodies stacked high. I made sure Orihime covered her eyes, she would freak out if she saw this.

I nearly scream as I saw Komamura taicho.

"Yourichi, i found Komamura." I said shakily into the earpiece.

"Good take him back to the wounded, I'm headed there." Yourichi said

I didn't have the heart to tell her what I was seeing.

"Can I open my eyes now, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asks as her eyes are shut really closed.

"No, you don't want to see this." I tell her. I bow one last time to him before grabbing Orihime and raced off.

Yourichi met us there with Toshiro, Isane and Hanataro. We shook our heads sadly.

"Did anybody check the 13th division?" Isane said "i want to check the 4th."

"Checking the 4th might not be a good idea for you Isane. And going to the 13th won't do." Toshiro said "How about you switch places. Yourichi can you go with Isane, I'll go with Kuchiki and Orihime."

We nodded and shunpoed away. We arrived to the 4th divison. Unohana taicho's neat office was burned and torn apart. I watch as Hitsugaya taicho tenderly picked up a hair bow.

"This is Hinamori's." he said softly. I watch as he clutchs it close to him and begins searching for survivors.

"Rukia! Come quick." Orihime called out. Toshiro and I ran quickly to where she stood. Iba was bruised and bloody.

"Rukia? Hitsugaya taicho? I must have had to much sake." Iba muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, drunk. Can you stand up." I demanded, he was fine except for a big gash in his head.

"Yeah, I can. I was looking for Komamura taicho, before three arrancars cornered me here. Luckily a roof came down and I was able to escape with this." Iba replied "Where is Komamura taicho anyway?"

I bit my lip, ignoring the question.

"Hurry up Iba. We have to find more survivors." Toshiro said looking at me.

We ran outside to the Senkaimon, where Rangiku was handling Yachiru.

"Oh great." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Taicho, it's time to go. Ichigo and the others are about to get overwhelmed. They should be here in 5 minutes. Ahh, there's Yourichi." Rangiku said as she ran over to her.

"Time to go?" Isane asked frowning. She nodded.

"Isane, did you find him or anybody?" I ask her, my eyes full of pleading. She ignored me and entered the Senkaimon.

I sigh and help Rangiku with Yachiru; who refused to go without Ken-chan.

"Go ahead you guys. I'll keep it open till they come." Matsumoto said. We nodded and took off to the dark tunnel of the Precipice World.


	6. Chapter 6 Grief and Hope

Isane's POV

As we ran through the Precipice World, I didn't have the heart to tell Rukia what I had found. We found no survivors, only bodies. We finally arrived at Urahara's.

"Here, Iba-san." Tessai said grabbing his arm, before Iba could protest. Isshin looked around and looked into my eyes.

"Is this it?" he asked. I nodded, unable to stop the sobs coming.

Rukia's POV

I watch as Yourichi comforted her, as tears were pouring down her cheeks. Pretty soon, everybody was in grief, even the men. Iba constantly rubbed his eyes as I told him about Komamura taicho.

"We can't lose hope." Hitsugaya taicho said as he tied Hinamori's ribbon to his zanpakuto "The others wouldn't want to see us crying and weeping. We have to be strong, and follow the code."

We all just nodded, and bowed our heads in silence, until Ichigo and the others returned.

"So how much survivors did you guys find?" Renji said as they sat exhausted on the ground watching Urahara close the Senkaimon.

"Iba and Yachiru." I said, as his eyes widens.

"That's it? Nobody else." Ishida said.

"Yeah." I replied. Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku swore quietly, as I looked around. So this was it, we were the last of the shinigami of Gotei 13. We all went upstairs and sat around the extra huge table.

"There were a lot less surviovers than I hoped for." Urahara said. Yachiru kept crying, as she ate her lollipop whispering for Zaraki taicho.

"We are the last of the shinigami of the Gotei 13, most likely. We do not know if some of the other shinigami managed to find a way out of Seireitei." Urahara said "Would anybody like to say a few words?"

"I do. Rukia, I'm sorry I ignored you, but I was upset. I-I-I found Kiyone and Sentaro." Isane whispered "Th-they were side by side, and probably went down together. Like how they always did. I couldn't find Ukitake taicho though."

I sobbed and hugged Ichigo who was right next to me.

"Anybody else?" We all shook our heads, while I rubbed my eyes on my sleeve.

"Okay, now we have to figure out a plan. Step by step basis." Urahara said "And I already know you guys want to go back to Seireitei and take it from Aizen and Hueco Mundo. But you are not strong enough, both in power and in numbers."

"Then we can train then. You have the biggest basement in the world practically." Yumichika said "And it's not beautiful."

"Thanks for the comment, but that means I have to make it bigger, which is a lot of work. But the main part I'm worried about is where you will sleep. I'm not exactly a hotel." Urahara said sheepishly.

"They can come to my place, and go over here to train." Orihime said "I live alone, but I have 3 rooms altogether."

"Sorry, but I can't have anybody come over. Shinigami after all are my enemy's." Ishida said adjusting his glasses.

"Then why the hell did you come with us to Seireitei?!" Ichigo shouted.

"I wasn't in Seireitei, nor am I here today. I was at the library researching a book I found." he said calmly.

"What about you Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya taicho said "Do you have space?"

"Of course we do!" Isshin said knocking down Ichigo before he could interrupt "And don't worry about Yuzu and Karin. They already know about everything, but you guys will have to where gigai's so Yuzu can see you."

So then it was all settled. Hitsugaya taicho and Rangiku would go with Orihime. Iba would go with Chad, I would go with Ichigo and Isshin along with Renji. Yachiru, Isane and Hanataro will stay with Urahara in his extra rooms.

As we walked down the road, dawn was just arriving. My gigai felt stiff, as I walked.

_"Sode no Shirayuki, do you think that this is it. That we are the last of the shinigami?" I ask her_

_"I believe so, yes. But one must never lose hope. We shall train hard together and retake Seiretei together." _

_"Thank you." _

We arrived at his house, and I jumped straight into the closet, despite Isshin's fussing of giving me a room and a bed.

"No way, I've already gotten accustomed to this closet!" I shouted "Let Renji have the room!"

After a ton of fussing, Isshin agreed. I sigh as I lay on the futon.

"Things are going to be different now aren't they? Urahara said there won't be as much hollows as usual because there at Soul Society now." Ichigo said lying down on the bed.

"Yeah, things are going to be way different." I said closing my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 War Meeting

Ichigo's POV

Every day would be the same now. Isshin decided to home school me. I already told Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki the reason. They would stop by every now and then to see what was happening. I would train for several hours with Dad to further perfect my bankai. Unfortunately, Urahara was the only place where we could train. 2 years had passed since Aizen's invasion on Seireitei.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled "Did you see my chappy shirt? I'm pretty sure I left it here."

"Enough with the chappy!" I scream at her "Chappy this, chappy that, it makes me si-" I got punched in the face.

"Chappy is a very important person! Or bunny." Rukia said on second thought.

"So how have you been." I ask her irritated. I hadn't seen her for weeks ever since she started to perfect her ice techniques.

"Good, I can perform them, without saying anything. And I can release her without saying her name!" Rukia said excitedly. Her smile was so pretty and radiant.

"What have you been doing?" she asks as she straightens my obi.

"Training with Yourichi using my bankai. I managed to learn some new techniques from her, though she's still unfortunately faster than me." I told her as I kiss her forehead. Everything had changed, her hair was shorter and held up by a small little ponytail.

"Today's there's another meeting. Urahara said that everybody's coming." she said as she hugged me "Today's the anniversary remember."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, Seireitei will be back in our hands pretty soon. We've all trained hard and our powers soared to a whole other level." I told her as I wrap my hands around her waist.

"I miss everybody." she whispered "Nii-sama would be outside looking at his koi pond, Ukitake taicho would be drinking tea, that Kiyone and Sentaro would argue over who made it best."

"Don't think about that now. Come on, lets go upstairs. I really don't want to sit next to Yachiru." I told her imaging how that pink haired girl had managed to beat Yourichi in a game of tag.

Toshiro's POV

I sat next to Urahara, it's been a long time. Too long that Aizen had Seireitei in his evil filthy hands.

I watch as everyone files in, Yachiru being the first to sit down right across from me. Great. Once everybody's seated, we begin.

"Well, everybody. You sure have changed." Urahara said happily "I remember when you you used to be this short."

I death glare him. I hadn't grown a centimeter taller.

"Are you referring to me or to others around this room." I said coldly.

"No, not referring to you exactly. More like everybody in the room. Except Isane chan." Urahara said as Isane turns red.

"Get on with it." Renji said yawning.

"Well, then on to more important matters. I have managed to get pictures and videos of what Seireitei is now. We can use that to our advantage, when we infiltrate Seireitei." Urahara said.

"How exactly did you get these pictures?" Iba asked.

"A spy never spills his secrets." Urahara said mischievously.

"Can we see the pictures already." Ikkaku said annoyed. Urahara flipped a switch and a screen came out from the table. And I watch in horror as all of the divisions buildings had been demolished, and replaced with mini white castles.

"Oh my god." Yumichika said "That is so not pretty."

We looked through the rest of the pictures. It looks like Aizen knows we're still out here, and had escaped the massacare. He placed 24/7 watch guards, using lower arrancars.

"The arrancars probably won't be to much trouble for you. But it's the amount of arrancars patrolling that stops me." Urahara said using his fan to point to the numerous number of arrancars filing down to take a new shift "One lone arrancar might be able to alert the espada, and Aizen. We have to think over this carefully."

"If only we had more people." I mutter "Then it wouldn't be this bad."

Yourichi smiled and looked at Urahara and Tessai.

"Well, should we tell them?" She said teasingly "I don't want to spoil it."

"I guess so." Urahara sighed, then grinned at our confused faces.

"Tell us what?" Chad said "A weapon to defeat Aizen?"

"Something of that sort. I have managed to locate two lone shinigami in North America. They'll be here, well around a few hours." Urahara said smirking at my gaped mouth face "Well, Hitsugaya taicho, you actually have feelings."

"I-I-I" I sputter as everybody around the table laughs.

"So who are these two shinigami?" I ask, my face red with embarsmment. I had to be more careful around this man.

"Us!" two voices said at the door. Hisagi and Kira stood at the doorway, grinning their heads off. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Iba jump up and give them slaps in the back, while everybody else runs up to say hello.

"Well, you two are here earlier than expected." Isshin said, as Jinta got two more seats and the meeting resumed.

"We got a faster plane." Hisagi said "Though it cost us all of our money, we wanted to surprise you."

"Everybody's different." Kira commented as he stares at all of us.

"We've all changed. So Hisagi, Kira, did you guys already go over the packet I sent you?" Urahara asked. They both nodded.

"We couldn't figure out a plan. But Kira did." Hisagi said, everybody turning towards him. Kira blushs.

"Well, I figured out that we would have to make a test run first. It's going to take a lot of tries to get into the main building where Aizen is at." Kira said.

"So what exactly are you trying to say?" Rukia asked.

"You guys didn't really expect that we would win this fight all in one day, did you? It might take us months before we can infiltrate the heart of Seireitei!" Kira said, as we all looked down.

"So what's our first plan of attack?" Ichigo asks him. Kira stares at him in the eye.

"Attack."


	8. Chapter 8 Infiltrate the Seireitei

Yachiru's POV

I watch as everybody around me starts getting ready for the first attack. Hanataro, Isane and Hime chan would stay here to help heal everybody's wounds. The rest of us would try to find weak points and try to get past them.

"Yachiru chan? You don't have to go." Isane said softly as she puts aside a box of bandages. I shake my head.

"I want to go. It wouldn't be right if I was the only one left behind. Plus, I want to make Aizen pay for killing Ken chan." I told her as I strapped my zanpakuto to my waist "I'm not helpless, I didn't become fukutaicho for nothing."

"I know you didn't get it for nothing. But remember, try not to let your emotions get in the way." Isane said hugging me. I smile.

"Why the long face? I'll be fine, I trained hard for 2 years. I can eat 15 bowels of candy in 5 minutes!" I told her my eyes wide. She giggles, and hands me a silver bar.

"For good luck." Isane winks before she goes back and helps Hanataro from falling down on a bunch of boxes.

I unwrap the bar and inside was creamy milk chocolate. I scream in delight, they ran out at the store 3 weeks ago and wouldn't be back in till next month.

"THANK YOU ISANE CHAN!" I scream before I head downstairs.

I bounce down, not bothering to take the stairs. Four eyes, was adjusting his cape, while Chad walked around in a circle.

I watch as Rangiku and Shiro Shiro come down the stairs followed by Ichi, Rukia, Hisagi and the rest of the team.

They all stand around nervously as Urahara begins to open the Senkaimon. I smile and I unwrap my chocolate.

_Here's to you Ken chan. I shall make you proud._

"Are you coming?" Ishida asks Urahara as the others begin to enter the Senkaimon.

"Yup, I want to see if my zanpakuto can see a weak point. And there's really nobody to stop me from going there now so... yeah I guess it's okay." Urahara said as we began to run into the Senakimon.

We landed in the woods a mile off from the first gate.

"Okay everybody, turn down your reatsiu. And don't give me that look, Kurosaki kun. I made a special band just for you!" Urahara said happily, while Ichigo scowled. We began to flash step to the first gate.

Rangiku's POV

We approached the gate with caution. We were all very surprised when there was no kido barriers around the gate.

"Everybody, good luck. On my count we attack as one. One, two THREE!" taicho shouted and several kidos flew out and immobilozed the arrancars. I slashed at each of there heads, and we manage to take out the guards before they could alert any other arrancar in the area.

"That was too easy." Yachiru commented as she got out her chocolate bar.

"We still have to infiltrate and get past those palaces. That should be a challenge." Rukia said as she eyed them with distaste.

"Can't we just head past them, without causing a fuss?" I asked.

"We could if we were ants probably. The espada might already know we're here." Ikkaku said "I don't mind a little fight, and that dirt old palace is right over the 11th division!"

"Your right, I would very much like to slaughter the espada's living there." Yumichika said unsheathing Fuji Kijaku.

"We have to take things slow. We don't know wh-" Ishida began before a espada appeared.

"Well, looks like I get to have all of you to my self, shinigami." Grimmjow said grinning his head off.

"Back off everybody, he's mine." Ichigo said as he faced him "Let's go somewhere else, shall we."

They flash step off to someplace else. Pretty soon the remaining nine espada appear.

"Well, this is not really a strange sight to see. You guys are different from yesterday's group." Harribel said looking at us "But however, we won't let you pass. Unless you have a appointment with Lord Aizen."

"I do, tell him to get off his but and leave quietly!" taicho said unsheathing Hyourinmaru.

We all team up together, Ichigo and the taicho the only ones fighting one on one.

"My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie. I am the 9th espada." Aaroniero said as he turns into Kaien Shiba.

We were taught everything we needed to know about the espada. We knew what their weakness's are. I teamed up with Rukia.

"Relax, Rukia. You know what to do." I whisper to her, as I see her grow pale "We can do this."

"I know." she said and we both attacked at once.

Yachiru's POV

I watch on the sidelines. All the espada had forgotten about me. I giggle at some arrancars who stood there dumbstruck, not knowing what to do.

"Hello, arrancar's!" I shout cheerfully. I wanted to maim something badly.

I ran towards them and cut them down before they could blink. I laugh cheerfully as I went inside the palace. It was pretty, but cold. I sigh as I took out all the arrancars, not even putting my full strength into it. This was boring, it was a lot more fun with Ken chan around.

I look around and frown. I felt somebody watch me.

"This is going to be a fun game!" I shout "Are we playing hIde and seek?"

"No answer, well I guess I'm the seeker." I said loudly, and bounce off.

"I guess you are, Yachiru Kusajishi." a deep voice said "I guess you are."


	9. Chapter 9 Ryujin Jakka

Yourichi's POV

Urahara and I teamed up together against Uliquiorra Cifer, the fourth espada. We knew all of the espada's weakness, their second and third forms and all of their attacks.

"So you know what we do. You have already forced me to release my third release. Very impressive." Uliquirra said as he eyed us warily. I quickly look around and see that nearly everybody is almost finished with their battles.

"Hey Kisuke, we got to hurry up. The others are almost done with their battles." I said "We don't want to be called old folk, for being the last ones to finish our battle."

"I don't mind though, but I guess your right." Urahara said "No choice, but to end it now. Bakudo number 63 Saju Sabaku!"

Yello ropes came out and binded Uliquirra, when he was looking at me. He struggled against it, breaking a couple.

"Bakudo number 99, Kin!" I shout. Black ropes came out from the sky, and swiftly bind-ed Uliquirra to the ground. Urahara points his zanpakuto at his head.

"I knew your weakness was kido, because when I watched you fight. You avoided all kido attacks. That was your flaw." Urahara said closing his eyes before he brings his zanpakuto down.

I look away, not wanting to see what happened to the espada.

"We're actually doing somewhat of a good job. I have no doubt that Aizen knows we're already here. We made quite a ruckus." Kisuke said as he looked to where Toshiro's fight had just ended.

"You guys all right?" Toshiro asked as he began using kido to heal his arm.

"Yeah, for the most part. Ichigo, Rangiku and Rukia are still fighting their battles. Do you know where Yachiru went?" I ask him.

"She went into one of the palaces, I heard some of the arrrancars coming out, saying she was like a pink demon." Toshiro said frowning.

I laugh, as I thought of her when she was training. She resembled Kenpachi in such a cute way, she may be small. But that girl can be a load of trouble if you face her.

Chad and Ishida ran up to us, with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isshin and Yachiru.

"Let me go, Ichi's dad! I was playing hide n go seek!" Yachiru said pounding Isshin who sighed.

"Why would you play hide n go seek with arrancars? You could have gotten hurt, or killed!" Isshin said as he held onto her tightly. I guess Yachiru reminded him of Yuzu and Karin, so I guess he went after her.

"Fukutaicho, you should listen to Isshin. What happened if you ran into Aizen!" Ikkaku said exasperated.

"Then that would be awesome. I want to kill him!" Yachiru screamed as she pulled Isshin's hair "Besides, wouldn't Aizen be in the big tower in the middle? And his reatsiu would be higher. The person I was playing hide n go seek with had the reatsiu of a captain."

"It could have been a high level arrancar." Rukia said as her, Rangiku, and Ichigo jumped off a piece of debris.

"But it was familiar though." Yachiru said.

"You must have sensed it wrong. You know how you are with reatisu. Your just as bad as the ta-" Ikkaku began before Yachiru began biting his head.

"Enough you two. Where's Kira and Hisagi?" I ask.

Hisagi's POV

I groan as I touched the back of my head. Kira and I had been fighting Zommari Rureaux, whom Kira managed to seal him into a barrier.

"Are you awake now, Hisagi san?" Kira asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, just got a good kick in the head." I told him "I'm fine."

"Well, I expected it would take much longer to find a weakness. I guess not." he said as looked around "If we can, we can probably take back Seireitei today."

"We could, but remember Aizen, Gin and Tousen taicho stand in the way." I said as I looked for the others reatsiu.

I scream and fall backwards. Kira immediately caught me.

"What is it. What did you see? Are the others okay?" He said frantically.

"No it's not that. I thought I s-s-saw Unohana taicho smiling at me in the bushes." I said shakily "But when I blinked she was gone."

"Stop scaring me like that Hisagi san. Come on let's find the others, before we any more ghosts." Kira said tugging me along.

I looked back uncertain at what I saw. I must be hallucinating.

Ichigo's POV

Hisagi and Kira arrived to our place in 5 minutes.

"So, Kira. Looks like your plan was wrong after all. We got through there defenses like stone against water. And we defeated the espada like they were trash!" Renji said high fiving Iba "Aizen will be a piece of cake."

"Let's not be too cocky, Abarai kun. Aizen, Gin and Tousen are much different from the espada. We will have a difficult time." Yourichi said "And are you alright, Hisagi kun. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hisagi exchanged looks with Kira.

"Well, yeah I guess we did see a ghost, or I was hallucinating." Hisagi said slowly "I was looking for your reatsiu, when I saw Unohana taicho."

"You saw what!" I yell, everybody else just stares at Hisagi.

"It's true, but she was gone when I blinked." he said. Yachiru began jumping up and down.

"See, see Baldy! It's true! There's something strange around here." Yachiru said as we all tensed.

"This get's more and more strange. Yachiru claims to feel a familiar prescence, while Hisagi see's Unohana." Chad said speaking for the first time "Is this Aizen's zanpakuto at work, or our imagination?"

"Let's dwell on that later. Let's move on." Ishida said as he began to run towards the center of Seireitei. We all nodded and followed after him.

Aizen's POV

So their coming again. Two days in a row seemed to be a bit of a challenge for them. I smile as I watch them on the screen.

"Oh, this group is different. This could be entertaning." I said licking my lips together "I wonder how much they've grown. Will they be scared if I use this?"

I stroke Ryujin Jakka, and he began to glow.

"Make sure they don't enter the palace. I want to see them run, and scream in fear!" I whisper.

"That's a bit sad. I wanted to say hello to them." Gin said looking at the screen "You ain't going to kill them yet?"

"No, not yet. I don't think they have encountered yesterday's group. But they must be strong if they can kill all of the espada without getting heavily injured." I told him. Gin's grin widens.

"So they don't know. That's sad."

"It is. Now Ryujin Jakka, go do your duty." I ordered and flames appeared all around the palace and aimed straight for them.

Toshiro's POV

I felt it before I saw it. It was the soutaicho's zanpakuto. It made Hyourinmaru a bit frightened.

"That's the soutaicho's zanpakuto; Ryujin Jakka." Rangiku shouted.

"And it's bad, if it's headed our way!" Yourichi said.

"RUN! RUN BACK TO THE SENKAIMON!" Rukia screams and we begin to shunpo there. The flames seemed just as fast, everything behind us turning into ash.

"HURRY!" Iba yells as we all dive into the Senkaimon. Urahara closes it quickly and we were left in total darkness.

"Umm, some light please." Kira said "I don't really like the dark."

Rukia whispers a quick kido spell and light fills the Precipice World. Several hell butterflies were fluttering there.

"Well, that's one obstacle we have to get past; Ryujin Jakka." I said quickly calming down.

"And how do you suppose we get past the oldest, strongest zanpakuto in history?" Isshin said, looking at Urahara.

"I really don't know."


	10. Chapter 10 An Unexpected Reunion

Orihime's POV

Nobody was really injured, probably just shaken up. Urahara had confined himself to his room, trying to find a way to get past Ryujin Jakka.

"Kurosaki kun. Was it different there?" I ask him as he sits down and stares at his cup of tea.

"Yeah, way different. If we can't find a way against Ryujin Jakka, then our mission was hopeless." Ichigo said closing his eyes. I hear him snore, and I smile.

I went downstairs, to find Rukia and Yachiru staring at the Senkaimon.

"Are you guys okay?" I said softly. They shook their heads, never taking their eyes off the Senkaimon.

"What's that noise?" Rukia asked as a we heard booms.

"I don't know. I closed the door before I came up here. It can't come from upstairs." I told them as they looked around.

"BOOM!" the Senkaimon's doorway trembled. Rukia and Yachiru unsheathed their swords.

"It's coming from the Senkaimon. Inoue, don't lower your guard." Rukia said as she released her zanpakuto. Ichigo and the others came running downstairs.

"I closed the Senkaimon and locked it. It would be nearly impossible to get in here." Urahara said closing his eyes and thinking.

"Well, somebody must have done something. It must be Aizen." Yumichika said.

Everybody released their zanpakutos and held them at the ready. I placed Santen Kesshan in front of me and made sure Tsubaki was ready to attack if needed.

"Hold your ground!" Toshiro shouted as we took a step back, as the door began to break.

I tremble, until Isane touchs my arm, and gives me an encouraging smile.

Then the door exploded.

Rukia's POV

We all use bakudo spells to shield us from the wood falling down. Several figures jump out from the Senkiamon, wearing clocks to hide their faces.

"Who are you!" I shouted as I got a good look at them.

No answer. Well they'll learn the hard way.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" I shout and a huge ice block came rushing at them. To my horror and surprise, they dodged it like nothing happened.

I tried to feel for their reatsiu, but they kept it well hidden.

"If you do not tell us who you are, then we will have no other choice than to attack!" Ikkaku said "Especially if your Aizen!"

They all laughed, while we glared at them.

"Ikkaku, you haven't changed at all, idiot." the tall guy said "How can I be Aizen, baka."

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Ikkaku said "It doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

They lifted their hoods. Isane and Hanataro gasped while everybody else stood open-mouthed.

"We came to help you." Unohana taicho said, as Kenpachi taicho, Nii-sama, Ukitake taicho, and Kyoraku taicho stood looking at us with amused eyes.

"Y-y-y-you, I saw you. Wait, this must be a dream. I must be hallucinating, somebody pinch me please." HIsagi said taking a step backwards. Kira pinched him.

"Happy?" Kira asked "And it isn't a dream, their real."

"Nii-sama." I said softly. Over the past two years, I had trained in order to avenge him and the Gotei 13. Now...

"Your not real." I said firmly "Your one of Aizen's illusions."

Byakuya's POV

It didn't seem real, seeing her. I felt even more hurt and confused when she called me one of Aizen's illusions.

"I am real, Rukia. Your denying yourself." I told her as she readied her zanpakuto.

"Your not real! Nii-sama wouldn't say something like that!" Rukia screamed at me. I frown slightly, realizing I had allowed my feelings to slip.

"She has a point. Why would you come now, when you could have came over 2 years ago!" Abarai shouted. Everybody went back on the defense.

Rukia and Isane was crying already, tears pouring down their cheeks as they muttered kido.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration wait at the far heavens! Soren Sokatsui!" Rukia shouts as a the kido came straight towards us.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name on Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Shakkaho!" Isane shouts as she flash steps behind us.

We barely had any time to dodge as the two kido ran straight into each other. I flash step backwards as several more kido's came firing towards us.

"Told you this wouldn't work." Kyoraku said as he ducks under a kido spell.

"I guess we have to go on to plan two, then." Ukitake said "We have to convince them with our zanpakuto, and our hearts."

"They've gotten stronger though. This might be tough." Kenpachi said. Over the two years, since Seireitei had been taken over. Kenpachi had gotten soft without Yachiru. He was quiet and only fought when needed to.

"Guess it's time to release my zanpakuto then. All waves, rise now and become my shield, lightning strike now and become my blade! Sogyo no Kotowari!" Ukitake said as his zanpakuto split into two.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!" I said.

"Flower wind rage, flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer. Katen Kyokotsu!" Shunsi said as his zanpakuto became two.

Unohana stayed behind, while we jumped forward and attacked.

Isane's POV

I ignored the rest of the taicho's and turned my eyes to the person imposing my taicho.

"Hado number 32, Okasen!" I shout and yellow lightning flew straight down towards her.

How dare this impostor pose as her. My taicho who would always comfort me, help me, teach me and so much more.

"Bakudo number 81, Danku." the impostor said and blocked my attack. I glare at her with hate and loathing.

"You chose the wrong person to impostor. I'll kill you where you stand." I said gritting my teeth "Run, Itegumo!"

My zanpakuto changed into it's shikai form and I began to attack.

"Isane, please listen. It's really me." the impostor said looking at me in the eye.

"Prove it." I spat.

"You would always have nightmares at night. We would drink tea together, and we would help each other. Don't you remember any of this?" she said sadly as tears came to her eyes. I pause for a split second. Only Unohana taicho could remember, she promised never to tell anybody.

I stopped attacking as I stared at her, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Remember when it was Kiyone's birthday. You made her a cake, staying up the whole night to bake it. I was so proud of you." the impostor said as tears filled her eyes. I look into her eyes fully and realize it was her.

"Unohana taicho." I said and I ran and hugged her, sobs racking my body "It really is you."

"It is. I won't leave again. I promise." she whispered and we hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

Byakuya's POV

I dodged Renji's and Rukia's attacks, only to be faced with a Getsuga Tensho in my face. I flash step carefully around it.

I can't do this, I couldn't attack her.

"Rukia, Renji, Ichigo listen." I said as I wove around their attacks "It really is me."

Either they turned deaf, or they just plain wouldn't listen. I had no way of expressing my feelings like Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana did. So Kenpachi and I were stuck.

"Damn it. Just take a moment and listen." I said. I sigh as I look over to where Unohana taicho had success.

"Your going to die, you know that." Renji said as he glared at me "If you don't release your zanpakuto."

I purposely didn't release it, I didn't want to harm either of them. But things were getting out of hand, I was losing and pretty soon the fight would be over.

"Chire Senbonzakura." I said.

_"Just tell her already. Just let go of your emotions this one time. It pains me to see you crying on the inside every time you think of her." Senbonzakura said _

_"She is my pride. But I have my own pride too." I told him._

_"Then what would you do now. You thought she was dead, but now she's not. And she thinks your Aizen's illusion. Do you want to see her in pain as she fights you?"_

_"No, that's the last thing I want. But even if I did tell her what I did for her, she wouldn't believe me." I replied._

_"Do you still have the gift she gave you, for your birthday?" he asked._

_"Yes." I said patting my pocket._

_"Show it to her. She will see clearly then." Senbonzakura said, and our connection faded._

I flash step away from Ichigo's attack and reach into the hems of my robe, taking out a mini hand-made chappy.

"Do you remember this, Rukia?" I ask her, as she stops her attack "You gave this to me for my birthday."

She continues to stare at me and the chappy.

"Nii-sama?" she said slowly, and I nodded. Not knowing Ichigo's attack was about to come down.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yells.

I didn't even have a chance to block it, as I watch as it hit me full on. I look at Rukia's face;staring in horror and recognition, and darkness takes me.


	11. Chapter 11 Well, she is my GIRLFRIEND

Rukia's POV

I scream, as I watch the Getsuga Tensho hit him, before he had a chance to react.

"Nii-sama!" I scream and I run toward him, placing my hands to stop the blood flow.

"Rukia! What are you doing!" Renji yells as he tries to pull me off him. I shake him off.

"It's really them, Renji, I gave this to him when it was his birthday." I said showing him the chappy "I only just realized."

Ichigo came running over to us, realization dawning on him.

"Please don't tell me, that I just attacked Byakuya. I did didn't I?" He said guiltily.

"I-I-It wasn't your fault." Nii-sama croaked opening his eyes "I would have done the same."

"Nii-sama, I'm so sorry." I said tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Inform the others Renji." Ichigo said.

"Right." Renji said "_Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Way of Binding number 77. Tenteikura!"_

"Everybody stop your attacks. The taicho's are not intruders or illusions. It's really them. I repeat, stop all attacks!" Renji said as he telepathically sent them the message.

We all gathered together by the Senkaimon. Orihime was treating Nii-sama, who was healing rapidly.

"It really is you." Hanataro said as Unohana smiled. Then after a awkward silence, everybody burst out laughing and slapped each other on the back.

"Ken chan!" Yachiru screamed getting out of Isshin's grasp. She jumped onto his shoulder and gives him a big kiss "I missed you!"

Zaraki taicho rolls his eyes, but smiles somewhat.

"Ukitake taicho." I said stuttering a little as he came up to me "I am so very sorry for doubting you. I should have known bet-"

Taicho stops me by placing a finger on my lip. And grins

"There's nothing you don't have to apologize for, Rukia. I missed you." he said hugging me, before he went to Ichigo.

"Rukia, come here." Nii-sama said managing to stand up, before nearly falling down again. I grab his shoulder.

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better older brother to you." he whispers "I regretted it every day, when I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead too." I said. I looked up to his face and to my surprise tears were brimming.

"Don't cry please." I said hugging him "It's not like you."

Nii-sama quickly wipes his eyes, and goes back to his original self. I smile, before I was grabbed by Ichigo and pulled into a long, passionate kiss.

"Ichigo, everybody's watchi-" I said watching as Nii-sama's face went from calm to his death glare.

"Like I care, it's about time everybody knew." Ichigo said his hand trailing towards my neck. We had kept our relationship a secret, in order for rumors to not spread.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, just what do you think you are doing to Rukia?" Nii-sama said unsheathing Senbonzakura.

"Kissing her, she IS my GIRLFRIEND!" Ichigo said smiling in Nii-sama's face.

I kicked Ichigo in the gut, and scream at him.

"How dare you talk to Nii-sama that way!" I scream. Ichigo shrugs, and smirks in his face.

Ichigo's POV

I smirk into Byakuya's face, knowing how it would irritate and annoy him.

"Well, it looks like you have feelings after all. Embarrassed or ashamed I got to her first?" I said cockily. He snapped all right, his face going red.

"All right, enough you two. We didn't come here to fight." Ukitake said as he went between us, forcing us to back away from each other."

"Let's go upstairs, we can talk better up there." Urahara said grinning evilly to Isshin and Yourichi, no doubt having gossip.

We all sat down at the table which they had managed to quadriple in size.

"So, you guys glad to have you back." Isshin said starting the meeting. They nodded in turn, smiling somewhat. Byakuya however was fuming, staring at me with his famous death glare.

"So I'm guessing that was really you in the bushes." Hisagi said to Unohana, who nodded.

"It was actually Kenpachi who found you guys first. We thought we felt your reatsiu, but we weren't sure, until he found Yachiru in the palace." Unohana said.

"So that was you Ken chan. I thought you were familiar." Yachiru said curling up his hair.

"Shut up." was all Kenpachi said as we heard several hairs being plucked out.

"We also have news on how to get past Yama jii's Ryujin Jakka." Kyoraku said "We saw you running away from it, when it chased you. So we figured you guys didn't know how to get past him."

"We probably would have found out sooner or later." Iba replied "But we panicked."

"So where have you been guys been staying, if you weren't here in the World of the Living, that must mean you must have still been in Seireitei." Kira said. Ukitake nodded.

"I managed to take them to my underground basement." Ukitake said. We all stared at him "What?"

"You and Urahara, with your basements." Toshiro said "Continue."

"I was working on the basement as a hobby, just in case something happened like this. It is reatsiu proof, which means nobody can sense us. It also has stores of food and a underground water system." he said "We tried to rescue others, but we were already to badly injured."

"That's why we thought we were the last ones left, besides the ones in the World of the Living." Byakuya said "We trained and began to attack Aizen's stronghold, learning Ryujin Jakka was under his control."

"Where is the soutaicho anyway." Isane said.

"His whereabouts are currently unknown. We thought Aizen was holding him prisoner, until when we broke in. We couldn't feel his reatsiu." Kyoraku said sadly. Everybody bowed their heads.

"How much people do we have on our side?" Unohana asked as she looked around.

"Ten lieutenants or officers, nine captains, and four normals." Isshin said, Ishida glared at him.

"Normals?" Ishida questioned "You mean quincy's."

"I meant Karakura. Or other people. Whatever." Isshin said slapping Ishida's back. Hard.

"That's...a lot." Unohana breathed "More than I thought."

"So what's our next plan of attack?" Ikkaku said bored "I hate all this talking."

"In a moment, I shall explain how Ryujin Jakka works. Soutaicho's zanpakuto is very forceful, with a lot of power on defense and offense. But it doesn't seem to really work with kido." Ukitake said "Using high level kido against it, seems to agitate it."

"I see, so we need two teams. One team to distract him, while the others take on Aizen, Gin and Tousen." Yourichi said.

"It may seem simple, but we have to remember that there is still arrancars and hollows guarding the palace." Chad said. Urahara got out a map of the new Seireitei, and drew several lines.

"One team should distract Ryujin Jakka and bring him towards the forest side. Another should take out the guards and keep away the other guards who might want to try and help. So three teams total." Urahara said.

"Your forgetting something." Kenpachi said speaking up "What about the espada. They won't sit quietly."

"We defeated them. All of them." I said smirking "Two years of training paid off."

Byakuya, Ukitake, Unohana and Kyoraku frowned, then shook their heads to wave it off.

"So when do we get this mission started? I'm dying to cut something." Yumichika said.

"Four days. That should get us enough time for rest, and planning." Toshiro said and we all nodded.

"Four days it is. All right it's settled. Meeting adjourned." Urahara said and everybody stood up and stretched.

Byakuya went straight towards me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Bakudo number 63, Sajo Sabaku!" He said and yellow ropes binded rope.

"Agh, Byakuya! What the hell." I sputter as I tried to break free. He drags me to a empty room and throws me into there.

"How long has this relationship lasted?" Byakuya asked me frowning.

I sit up.

"Two years, two days after Aizen took Seireitei."

"What did you guys do?"

"Trained together, went out to eat at restaurants, talked about how were going to kick Aizen's but."

"Nothing else?"

"Kissed."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Once. But we didn't do it."

"Then why are you sweating?"

"Because it's hot in here!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I will allow this relationship to continue. IF you give me your word that you will protect her with your life, love her like it's the last time you'll see her."

"I've been doing that, before the relationship."

Byakuya sighed then released me of the kido spell. I rub my wrists.

"Don't worry. Rukia can take care of herself. By the way did you put a kido spell on the door?" I ask him as I notice a silvery barrier around the room.

"To keep out eavesdroppers. I can't believe that Unohana would eavesdrop on us too." Byakuya said as he put down the kido.

I stormed over to the door and flung it open, where everybody fell in.

"LISTEN! WHEN TWO PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A PRIVATE CONVERSATION, YOU DO NOT EAVESDROP!" I roared at them, whom nearly all of them cowered except for the taicho's.

"Looks like nearly everything's back to normal." Orihime said to Chad as they watched Ichigo grab his zanpakuto and chase everybody out of the room.

"Mm"


	12. Chapter 12 Surprises,Promises,Flashbacks

Ukitake's POV

Urahara decided to plan everything out, and tell us the day before we left to Seireitei. I sigh and flexed my fingers, being in a gigai sucked. I couldn't move around as much as I used to.

"Ahh, poor Juu-chan. Kisuke managed to get you into a pretty looking gigai!" Shunsei sang as he grinned, looking at me from head to toe.

"I really don't mind, but it's the clothes that bothers me. I'm not used to wearing something this short." I said stretching my neck.

"They grew up." Shunsei said smiling as we walked out of Urahara's shop.

"Too fast, I believe. They were all still happy when we last saw them. Playful, care-free." I said looking towards Shunsei "It's gone now."

"Not all of it , Juu. They still have it." he said "Don't dwell on the past. Ichigo's still the same idiot as always."

I laugh as he gestures to where Jinta had just sprayed Ichigo full on in the face with a weird looking L object.

"You little brat!" Ichigo screams "I just changed. Wait, YOU knew I just changed!"

I chuckle as Ichigo chases Jinta, before running into Karin's Chinese handcuffs.

"Ukitake, Kyoraku! A little help here?" Ichigo called out as Yuzu, Karin, and Jinta tackle him to the floor.

I walk over and pry Yuzu off Ichigo's shoulders, while Shunsei just picked them off Ichigo like they were paperwork.

"Now what are you guys doing to Ichigo?" I said playfully as I watch Ichigo try to get out of the handcuffs. Yuzu smiled big, before fading into sniffles. I frown.

"Your not getting scolded, Yuzu chan. Don't cry." I said hugging her as she began to bawl into my chest.

"P-p-please don't let Onii-chan go to Soul Society. I want him to stay here with me and be safe." Yuzu said wiping he eyes.

I turn towards Ichigo. So Isshin already told them where they were going. I wish he didn't tell her the whole story, from the beginning. Ichigo frowns at the floor, then grabs Yuzu and picks her up.

"Don't cry." Ichigo said firmly. Yuzu hiccuped, then looked at her brother with big eyes.

"I promise everything's going to be alright. You're going to miss school for a couple of days while we're at Seireitei. But your going to be with Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta, they'll take care of you." Ichigo said holding her hand "But I want you to promise me one thing. You too Karin."

Karin nodded, as Ichigo let Yuzu down and crouched down.

"Karin, promise me that in some way we don't come back, I want you to take care of Yuzu. Tessai has the necessary arrangements just in case that's the scenario." Ichigo said as Karin shook her head, blinking back tears.

"Yuzu, stay with your sister. And listen to Tessai, don't go wandering off on your own without an adult supervision. Hollows might attack at random, when we're not here."

Yuzu nodded as Ichigo kissed both of their heads as they ran back inside the shop.

"I see you already made the arrangment's for them." I said looking into his eyes "Ichigo, if by some chance that this plan doesn't work, I want you to go back to the World of the Living."

"Why? I can fight." he said frowning.

"Your sister's need you, and you still have your whole life ahead of you. I wouldn't want you to waste that with our problems." Shunsei said putting his hand on his shoulder "Promise us please."

"I can't."

"Pretty please, with sake on top?" Shunsei said making puppy eyes. Ichigo growled.

"Fine then."

"Thank you, Ichigo kun. By the way, do you know where to go to get this thing called ice cream?" I ask him as I showed him a confusing map with different lines.

"It's right down the street, and take a left." Ichigo said "I should get going, Rukia wanted to go to the movies."

"Have a nice date." Shunsei said smirking, as Ichigo ran off "Now how about some ice cream?"

Yourichi's POV

I watch from the side as Ichigo ran off, and Ukitake and Shunsei began to head off to the ice cream parlor. I sigh, wondering if I should tell Urahara what happened to me.

"Hello, Byakuya bo." I said smirking as he unsuccessfully tried to creep up behind me "What were you trying to do?"

"Nothing."

"That's it? Nothing, like I would believe that." I said smirking in his face.

"Is something wrong. You look troubled." he said frowning.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Just tell me."

I sigh.

"Fine then. I'm dating Kisuke." I said and watched his reaction. Still the same cold face, except an even deeper frown.

"And your worried, about telling everyone?"

"There's more." I said "I just found out I'm about two months pregnant."

I watch Byakuya's reaction this time. It was so sweet, how his face would blush three different shades of red.

"Does he know?"

"Nope, that's why I'm going to tell everybody today at the meeting to decide where everybody's going to sleep and stay to train."

"Good luck." he said as he quickly turned around and left the room. I laugh my head off.

"I can't wait to see everybody's reaction's!" I said and proceeded to take a nap.

Unohana's POV

With help from Isane, Orihime, and Hanataro we managed to get most of the supplies into groups within the room. They would be staying here, to help with the wounded. I would go onto the battlefield and heal all I could.

"Finally! We're done." Hanataro said as he lifted the last stack of bandages.

I take a look around at our progress, it was good.

"Do you guys want lunch?" Toshiro said poking his head in "We're going to have a barbeque outside in about a hour or two."

"Sure! Do they need help cooking?" Oriime said happily.

"Uhhhh, I don't think so. I think they have enough help for now." Toshiro said quickly, hiding his face from view as he remembered her strange cooking.

I smile, as Orihime gives him a bunch of different recipes on different foods.

"Unohana taicho. I just wanted to ummm ask. But why didn't you come to the Urahara shop like you told us to do two years ago?" Hanataro asked as he held his hands together.

"I was sick, and their was no way I could transport four injured captains on my own through the Senkaimon. I thought we would come back here, once we were all healed. But we found all the Senkaimon's closed." I said as I recall that day.

_The air was filling up with the stench of smoke. I coughed, it was a bad day to catch a cold. Five arrancar's and a espada were already in the building_

_"Everybody! Just get out of here! I'll hold them off!" I coughed shaking off some of the members "Go to Urahara's shop!"_

_I took out my zanpakuto as they arrived. I could fight them off and give the others some time to run, even if it meant I couldn't survive._

_"I demand that you leave at once." I said unsheathing my zanpakuto._

_"Take care of her. She can barely stand. Once your done, kill all in your path." the espada said before disappearing. I mange to block the first arrancars attack, before I shunpo away. I couldn't fight them with my current condition._

_"Ukitake!" I yell as I find him kneeling over on his side, his chest covered with blood. _

_"U-Unohana! Get out of here!" he says forcing me away. I decline and grab a hold of his arm and shunpo to the outskirts of the East gate._

_"Stay right here." I told him as I shunpo to find more. Everywhere I turned their was blood, bodies._

_I found Byakuya holding Kyoraku and Kenpachi up, despite his broken arm. I quickly run over and help him._

_"Byakuya, go to the East gate. Ukitake's already over their." I yelled over the explosions. We shunpo to the gate._

_"We can't go through the Senkaimon's! We have to go to my division! I have a underground basement that can hide us there!" Ukitake said weakly._

_We place our hands on one another and half run, half shunpo to the barracks. I must have past out once we got there. All I can remember was waking up in a room, my haori folded neatly on the side._

_I begin to remember what happened. Tears poured down my cheeks. I had ran from battle, when I was supposed to do the exact opposite._

_"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm so sorry." _

"Taicho?" Hanataro asked me as I snapped up from my flashback "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just some bad memories." I said smiling weakly "Come, let's see if they need help outside."

Rukia's POV

The movies got out just in time for the barbecue. Everybody was sitting around, chatting while Tessai, Isshin, Iba, and Hisagi cooked the burgers. Yachiru and Chad decided to make lemonade, which I don't know how it involved Chad getting dumped with water and unopened lemons with pink glitter.

"So you and Ichigo, eh." Kenpachi said as Ikkaku and Yumichika smirked at me from behind him "That's a combination that I would LEAST expect."

I gulp.

"Well, sir. I love Ichigo with all my heart, even though he is an idiot sometimes." I said smiling.

"What did your brother say about that. I would love to see a fight get between them again. I missed the first one they had!" Kenpachi said grinning like a mad man. I sigh, he was back to normal his eyes lit up with murder.

"I really don't know."

"He won't answer to me. But he'll answer if I do THIS!" Kenpachi said swinging his zanpakuto at me.

Ichigo and Nii-sama immediatly went in front of me.

"I believed I heard my name, Zaraki." Nii-sama said quietly "Why did you attack my sister."

"Cause, you wouldn't answer, baka." Kenpachi said putting his zanpakuto on his shoulder "So I figured this was Plan B."

"I allowed Ichigo to date Rukia on certain conditions your mind probably can't comprehend." Nii-sama said.

"Tch, fine then. You stole all the fun away." Kenpachi said walking away.

"You alright, Rukia?" Ichigo said. I glare at him.

"I can handle myself!" I yell at him "I'm not a damsel in disttress!"

"You looked like one though." Renji said putting on his new sunglasses. I glare at him.

"Thank you Nii-sama. But I can handle myself in the future." I said as Nii-sama turned away.

"DING, DING!" the bell rang and everybody ran over to get food.

"So this is a hot dog?" Unohana said as she showed it to Ukitake, unsure of how to eat it.

"You eat it like this." Ishida said taking one end of the hot dog and biting into it "It's good."

"It's so funny to watch the taicho's eat real world food." Ichigo said "Everybody else has been here for a while."

I giggle as Nii-sama accidentally squirts ketchup onto Renji's new glasses. I watch as Renji kept his mouth shut, turning to get napkins while mouthing to me "Why does this happen to me?"

"Everybody, I have a announcement to make." Yourichi said as she grabbed Urahara, whom was blushing like crazy "And don't say anything Byakuya bo!"

Nii-sama turns beet red and glares at her, while everybody laughs.

"Ummm, how should I say this. Kisuke and I are having a baby." Yourichi said as Rangiku, Isane, Yachiru, Orihime, and I screamed out in delight and run up to hug her.

"When did you find out?" Toshiro asked his face going beet red as Nii-sama's.

"Umm around two months ago." she said as she was holding up a past out Urahara "I didn't tell anybody till today."

"That explains his reaction." Yuzu said as she helped Yourichi with Urahara and placed him in a chair.

I watch as everybody runs up to congratulate them. I sigh as I imagine my own life if I married Ichigo. Would we have a family?

"Ahh, are you thinking about your life now, Rukia chan?" Iba said as Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Yumichika and Ikkaku surrond me "Going to go sleep now?"

"Oh, shut up." I said as they all laughed "It's probably possible, but we aren't looking towards that now. Yourichi is older than me."

"I guess your right." Kira said "But if you do, can you tell us?"

"Why would you want to know?" I ask them "Are you stalker's?"

"No, we want to know when Ichigo loses his virginity." Yumichika said "That's when he can become a man!"

"So that's it. Oh my god." I said turning to get more chips.

We stayed and partied like this till past dinner time. Ichigo carried Yuzu back home, while Toshiro offered to carry Karin back home.

"Thanks Toshiro, but I could have easily carried her." Isshin said.

"It's okay. Good night." Toshiro said walking away quickly before we could say anymore.

"I think he likes Karin." Yuzu said rubbing her eyes "I saw him looking at her the whole night."

"Well, is that so. Then a talk is needed, if Karin likes him too." Ichigo said.

I sigh, older brothers were very protective of their younger sisters.

"Good night Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin." I said before jumping in the closet.

"Night, Rukia." Ichigo said kissing me before I closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13 Just a day to relax

Rangiku's POV

I watch the taicho sleep. It was already half past nine, and he didn't show any signs of waking up.

"Taicho?" I said nudging him, he grunts. Then rolls over.

"Karin, Karin is that you?" taicho mutters. I practically squeal in delight. Taicho had a thing for Ichigo's sister. Oh I can't wait till they get married!

"Karin, I don't know how to tell you this. But I love you." taicho said. I smirked as I snapped some pictures and a videos.

"Sorry, taicho. But this is blackmail!" I said giddly before shunping away.

Ikkaku's POV

Today was the men's day. Iba, Hisagi, Kira, Isshin, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Chad and I were heading over to a bar to drink. We made sure taicho was in a gigai, just in case he got drunk, we wouldn't have to worry about his reatsiu. We dragged Urahara along, just to see how he would react to being a father.

"Hiccup-I don't know Hiccup- how to be Hiccup- a good father." Urahara said downing his twelfth bottle of beer. I laugh.

"Just don't act natural." taicho said "That's how I handle Yachiru."

"I suppose so. But spending quality time with your kid is good." Kira said.

"Do you guys know the gender yet?" Hisagi asked.

"No, not yet. Unohana said pretty soon though." Urahara said laying his head down.

"So what are you going to do when the battle comes around?" I ask him "She can't come if she's pregnant."

"I'm leaving her here in Tessai's care. She can't shunpo anymore for a while, because it might bring stress on the baby." Urahara said "She can take care of the Kurosaki sisters."

"I feel bad for you man." Yumichika said "What happens if we don't come back?"

We said nothing as we felt those words sink in. It was a possibility that we wouldn't come back. We were told to make arrangments just in case.

"I managed to save up all my money when living in this world. It's enough for the both of them to live comfteralbly for the rest of their lives. Beside's they'll be living in the shop." Urahara said pouring more sake into his cup.

"So this might be our last drinking day, then. I'll be sure to get a hangover." Iba said ordering another bottle of sake.

"Such sad conversations. Mind if we join?" Kyoraku said dragging a pale looking Ukitake with him.

"I came here to get Ukitake drunk!" he said placing Ukitake on the chair "He has to loosen up."

"I think your already drunk, Shunsei." Chad said to a giddy Kyoraku.

"Shunsei, you know I have low alchoal tolernecnce. I can't even drink a sip!" Ukitake said exasperated "Besides I want to look over the plans."

"You can do that later! I never had alchoal in such a long time, I would have made Nanao proud!" Kyoraku said grinning, before his face fell.

"Let's not go there, taicho." Renji said.

Well, let's just say that we were too late on that, because Kyoraku began to cry. Hard.

"Shun! Don't cry! I'll stay with you and get drunk, if it makes you happy!" Ukitake said hurriedly faking a smile "I won't argue."

"Yes! I did it!" Kyoraku shouted. All sign of his tears gone. I roll my eyes as Ukitake realizes what happened.

"No, no way. I only promis-" Ukitake stopped when Kyoraku and Iba thrust a huge bottle of sake into his mouth.

"Don't kill him you guys." taicho said as he looked at the sake with distaste and ordered a pack of beers.

"This just get's better and better." Isshin said as Ukitake began smiling very wide.

Orihime's POV

We decided to have a ladies day to ourselves. Yachiru, Yuzu, Karin, Isane, Rukia, Rangiku, Yourichi, Unohana, and I decided to go to the mall. Unfortunately, Ichigo and Ishida had to be dragged along.

"Where should we go to first?" Rukia said as we looked around.

"Well, I have to get bigger clothes. Already the clothes I have now barely cover my stomach." Yourichi said pointing towards the maternity store.

"I want to find things for the baby!" Yuzu said hugging Yourichi "Toys, clothes, anything!"

"Yuzu, your obsessed with the baby already. You should let Yourichi decide." Ichigo said looking bored.

"But, Ichigo. I'm allowing her to show me what types of baby things there is to get." Yourichi said frowning.

"Fine then."

We all walked into the maternity store, Ichigo and Ishida sat outside.

"Aww, this is so cute!" Isane said showing Unohana cute soft teddy bear blanket. Unohana smiled.

Unohana's POV

I really wanted to have a baby. Like Yourichi, I had kept my relationship with Jushiro a secret. But with Juu's sickness, we were worried that the child might have the same disease as Juu's.

"Something wrong, taicho?" Isane asked as she looked at my face. I force a smile.

"Nothing, just thinking." I told her.

She came closer to me, and grabbed my arm, to pull me behind a rack of clothes.

"Don't worry. I already know of the relationship." Isane said grinning. I must have went red, because she laughed.

"H-h-h-how?" I stutter.

"Around three years ago. You past out on your desk because we were behind on paperwork. You didn't get enough sleep." Isane said "That's when Ukitake taicho came in and started kissing you. I managed to hide in the closet, while you guys were making out."

I blush, as I recall that day Ukitake woke me up by kissing me to death.

"Why didn't you say something." I ask her.

"Why didn't you?"

"Please don't tell anyone, only Kyoraku knows and you." I said.

"So you want to make a family?" she asked "I saw you looking at all of the baby clothes."

"Yes, I do. But Ukitake is worried that our child might a have the disease he has." I replied.

"Don't worry then. If you and Ukitake taicho want a child, then you should have one." Isane said.

"But the battles coming up. I don't want to be pregnant and fighting at the same time." I said making a face.

"Which one's more important to you taicho?" Isane said before walking away, leaving me to question which one was.

Ichigo's POV

Being stuck with the ladies to go shopping was bad. But to be with Ishida was ten times worse.

"Tell me why your here?" I said annoyed.

"Because, I need to go to the sewing store and buy another needle." Ishida said, not looking up from his book.

"You could have gone by yourself!"

"Unohana asked me to go with them. I couldn't refuse her."

"Grrrr."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Why the hell would I be afraid of YOU!"

"Just asking, and try to control yourself and your tempers."

"I HAVE MY TEMPER UNDER CONTROL!"

"Doesn't seem like it though."

"Where is Chad when I need him."

"He went with the men to go drink. He knows the bartender, so the guy lets him off on the age check considering how tall and big he is."

I sigh as I plop down on the bench. Ishida can make a really good lawyer.

"Kurosaki."

"What?"

"Do you think we can even win this battle against Aizen?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Everything will go according to plan."

"What happens if the plan doesn't work?"

"Then I don't know."

Ishida sighs and stands up.

"I'm going to go get a coffee, you want one?" Ishida asks as he takes out some money.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Ishida walks off, while I watch Yuzu and Karin help Yourichi pick out a shirt. Kyoraku was right, I couldn't leave them. They wouldn't have anybody left, besides Tessai, Jinta, Yourichi, and Ururu.

"Morning, Kurosaki." Toshiro said scanning the store they were in.

"Finally up, you sleep in late." I said.

"Mm."

"Ahh, Taicho!" Rangiku yelled as the rest of them ran over.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" Toshiro asks annoyed.

"Don't get all annoyed now! I didn't know you love Karin!" she yelled. Karin and Toshiro blush.

"No, no you don't get it, Rangiku. Toshiro is onl-" Karin started to say.

"I have a video of you saying that, taicho!" she said and she shows it to all of us.

Toshiro and I went red, while Karin fainted.

"MATSUMOTO! HOW DARE YOU TAKE PICTURES AND VIDEOS OF ME WHEN I'M SLEEPING. CAN'T I HAVE ANY PRIVACY!?" Toshiro screamed.

"TOSHIRO! YOU AND ME NEED TO HAVE A TALK!" I yell.

"Stay out of this Kurosaki!"

"She's my SISTER!"

"Your acting like BYAKUYA!"

"THAT'S AN INSULT!" I scream, I was ready to go bankai on him.

"Alright, that's enough. We're causing too much attention as it is." Unohana said "Let's go to the park and settle this."

We walked to the park in silence, I was still fuming about the video.

"Okay, now we can begin one at a time. Toshiro you go first." Unohana said as we sat on the grass.

"Fine, then. I love Karin." Toshiro said simply "I love her more than I have ever loved anybody in the world."

"i love you too, Toshiro." Karin said looking at his face.

"Okay, then. Ichigo your next."

I glare at Toshiro, then sigh.

"Fine, go ahead. But you have to promise me that not a single hair on her head will get hurt." I said pointing a finger at him.

"Ichi-nii! I can take care of myself!" Karin said glaring at me.

"I promise." Toshiro said.

"Then I know pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend!" Yachiru said sprinkling pink glitter onto them.

We all laugh as they tried to shake the glitter out of their hair.

Byakuya's POV

I watched from a distance as Toshiro kissed Karin. So everybody is getting into a relationship already. I had already decided not to take another wife, after Hisana had died. Even though the Kuchiki house needed a heir, there was no longer any need for a heir to be brought up on a extinct clan.

"Kuchiki taicho!" Hanataro gasped as he ran to me "I was looking all over for you. Do you want lunch?"

"No thank you." I said before I shunpo to a quiet bench in the park.

I guess a day off could help, once in a while.

Unohana's POV

It was already nighttime by the time, we got back to the Urahara's shop. We waved goodbye and I went to my room to get some sleep.

"Retsu chan, is that you?" a voice said opening my door. I gasp as Juu came crashing to the floor, giggling while doing so. He never calls me that, only if he's seriously drunk.

"You want to know what we did at the bar. Well do you?!" Jushiro said excited "We all got drunk and gave a bunch of toasts to sensei, Nanao, Kiyone, Sentaro, Soi-fon-"

He went on forever, while I made my decision.

"Juu, come here." I said sweetly placing a quick kido spell around the room, making sure nobody could come in or hear anything.

I took his face and kissed him passiontatly. His eyes cleared up.

"Retsu, we already disscused this. We can't." Juu said sadly.

"I made a choice, I would rather be with you, than with somebody else." I whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Juu chan. I'm very sure." I said, smiling before he picks me up and kisses me all over.

Isane's POV

So taicho decided on this. I grin at Urahara and Yourichi who were to busy listening to the pipe that was attached inside the room.

"Well, what do you know. Ukitake and Unohana the two most peaceful taicho's have a liking for each other." Yourichi said grinning "This just get's better and better!"


	14. Chapter 14 Planning and Goodbyes

Yourichi's POV

I made a face as I got out of the bathroom. Unohana had warned me that I would have morning sickness for a little bit. I felt odd though, tomorrow everybody would be off to take down Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Something to me just didn't feel right.

"Youri chan, whats the matter? Do you need Unohana?" Urahara asks as he gets out of bed, yawning.

"No, it's just morning sickness. The usual." I said placing my hands around him, as he kiss my forehead "I'm worried though."

"You shouldn't worry, everything is going to be just fine. The plan I made, will work." Kisuke said holding my face in his hands.

"What will we do if you guys don't come back? I mean, you guys will come back." I said quickly.

"Like I said, don't worry about this. You should be worrying about our child who hasn't had break fest yet." Kisuke said tickling my stomach. I smile.

We headed downstairs where everybody was already sitting around the table, eating eggs, bacon and rice.

"I'm not sure if people wanted scrambled, over easy, or sunny side up. So I just made all of them." Tessai said as Ururru took out another pot of rice.

"That's fine. Good morning everyone!" Kisuke said happily, pulling out his fan.

"Do you always pull out your fan, Urahara san?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course, Yuzu chan. Without my fan, what would I be?"

"A pervert." Ichigo said as he took another bite of rice.

"A ex captain." Isshin added.

"Annoying." Byakuya said

"Weird." the lieutents said all together.

"Somewhat trustworthy." Unohana said.

"Over priced dealer." Rukia chewed.

"No good at fighting." Kenpachi complained.

"Loud." Chad said putting more bacon on his plate.

"Low alchoal tolerence." Shunsei said sadly.

"Shinigami." Ishida said.

"Stupid." Jinta and Ururru said together, only to receive a slap on the head from Tessai.

"Funny!" Ukitake said grinning.

"Too much green." Karin said holding up a forkful of eggs and gave it to Toshiro's open mouth.

"Idiot." Ikkaku said.

"Not beautiful." Yumichika said admiring his reflection.

"Would everybody shut up, and just eat peacefully?" Toshiro said, as the tempture went down to at least 70 degrees.

"Lazy." I added grinning as I chewed slowly on the eggs.

"I feel so sad that everybody thinks of me that way." Kisuke said, pretending to sniffle. We all snickered as Toshiro's face went to a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Doesn't everybody?" Isshin said innocently.

"Ummm, I think Urahara san is a amazing man! He can do so many cool things!" Yuzu said looking at him in admiration.

"Like what?" Ichigo said glaring at Urahara.

"I can see spirits now, Onii-chan!" Yuzu shouted.

"What did you do to her!" Ichigo and Isshin yell as Kisuke cowered.

"It wouldn't have been right, if she couldn't see what was going on. I just gave her some candy that gave her reatsiu." Kisuke said as Isshin's reatsiu hit the notch.

"DO YOU KNOW THE DANGER YOU COULD PUT HER IN NOW. SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANY REATISU SO THE HOLLOWS DIDN'T BOTHER HER! NOW THEY'LL FOLLOW HER WHEREVER SHE GOES!" Isshin screamed at him.

"She'll be perfectly safe with Tessai and I." I said trying to calm him down "Kisuke does have a point. It wouldn't be fair if she couldn't see you off."

"I guess so." Ichigo said lowering his reatsiu. Isshin after a while lowered it, but sat protectivly next to Yuzu.

Once everybody was done eating, we all gathered in the main room while Ururru poured us tea.

"Alright then, the plan will be somewhat simple." Kisuke said "I'll start with what we do in the World of the Living."

"Karin and Yuzu will be looked after here in the shop with Tessai, Jinta and Ururru." I pipped "And I guess I have too stay here too."

"Yes, you are. I'm not risking you to stress yourself out." Unohana said.

"Orihime, Isane, Hanataro and Unohana will be our healers, and split up with the groups I have here." Kisuke said "The first group to take down Ryujin Jakka will be made up of kido users. Which will be Kira, Byakuya, Ukitake and I. I'm sure we don't need healers with us, considering that kido wil be flying. I didn't want to endanger them."

"Okay, what about the guards?" Renji said.

"The ones who will keep the guards away from the battles will be Iba, Yachiru, Renji, Chad and Ishida. Hanataro will be going with them to heal any injuries."

They all nodded.

"The one's to take down Aizen will be Ichigo, Rukia, Kenpachi and Kyoraku. Unohana will be going with them."

"I do not allow that." Byakuya said glaring "She's not strong enough to go into a fight with Aizen."

"Nii-sama, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Rukia said, embarrassed.

"That is not my point. You haven't achieved Bankai yet."

"But I have managed to perfect my Shikai!"

"No, I refuse to permit this."

"Alright enough. It's Rukia's choice. She's trained hard for two years, I belive that she can help to take down Aizen." Kyoraku said.

Byakuya turned his gaze towards Ichigo. Then nodded.

"Fine then."

"Okay then, the ones who will take down Gin will be Ikkaku, Yumichika and Isshin." Kisuke said "Orihime will go with you."

"The ones to take down Tousen will be Hisagi and Toshiro. If you guys need help, ask one of the people takin care of the guards." Kisuke said "Isane will go with you."

We all nodded.

"We leave in 7 hours. Meeting adjourned."

Rukia's POV

I watch as Nii-sama grabs Ichigo and they walk away together, no doubt talking about my safety. I went over to Isane and hug her.

"Stay safe, Rukia. But kill Aizen for me, will you?" Isane said hugging me tight.

"I will make sure of it." I promised her.

I quickly went to Renji, who was muttering about being placed as guard duty.

"It's going to be fine, Renji." I try to tell him.

"How come you get to go up against Aizen? I was a leuitenet before you, and you weren't even a seated officer?"

"I don't know, Renji. But promise me that you'll be safe." I told him.

"Promise me you will."

"I promise.

I hugged him tight, before I went to Orihime, who was saying good bye to Chad and Ishida.

I felt her tears on my back of my uniform.

"Don't cry, Inoue. Be strong, and make sure Isshin and the others aren't idiots on the field." I told her.

"Sure, you be safe too."

"Yeah, I know."

Ichigo's POV

"I already know what to do, Byakuya. She'll be safe." I said.

"I still worry."

"Then don't worry, Byakuya." Ukitake said "If we can manage to subdue Ryujin Jakka, then we can help with everybody's fights."

He just nodded and left.

"Well, that was something." I said letting out a breath of air.

"Remember our promise, Ichigo." Kyoraku said "When we tell you to get out of there, you get out."

"Yeah, yeah. I already remember all the promises."

"Then good luck, my friend." Ukitake said hugging Ichigo.

I went too where Dad was saying some things to Yuzu and Karin.

"Now, don't you cry when I'm gone. You shouldn't be crying because your missing school for like a week or two." Dad said "Take care of each other and help Tessai out."

"Promise, you'll be safe." Yuzu said hugging him.

"I promise." he said.

Karin hugged him too, awkwardly. Then she went to say goodbye to Toshiro.

"Yuzu." I said as tears formed in her eyes "Remember our promise."

"O-o-okay Onii-chan."

"Good." I said smiling as I looked up to Dad who had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Masaki! I'm about to leave my girls!" He cried out as Yuzu and him sobbed.

I roll my eyes as I went to say good bye to others. Once everybody was done saying their good byes, we got prepared.

Unohana's POV

I quickly pack several bandages and tape into my bag, and strap it around my waist. I made sure Miyazaki was secured, before I collapsed onto the bed.

"You should get some rest, my love. It will be a long, harsh day." Juu said kissing my neck.

"I know. But I want you to promise me one thing." I told him, stroking my hands in his thin white hair.

"And what is that, your highness." Juu teased.

"Promise me that we'll be together once this battle is over."

"I promise, my love."

"Well, well, well. There was something going on over here." Ichigo said as they all stood outside of the doorway.

"I-I-I-Ichigo! What are you doing?! The door was closed!" I stutter. They all laugh.

"Well, it was UN-locked." Kyoraku said.

"I'm happy for you two!" Yourichi said "I knew about it from last night!"

"YOU WHAT!" Juu and I scream.

"Well, Kisuke, Isane and I kinda eavesdropped on you." Yourichi said smirking.

That did it, I fainted.

Yachiru's POV

"Wow, Uno just fainted!" I said giggling as I poked her cheek. Isane grabbed me and kept muttering how her taicho was going to kill her now.

"Well, that was a bit of useless drama." Ken chan said as he left to his room. I followed him.

"Ken chan, your going up against Aizen. Aren't you afraid?" I ask him smiling.

"No, I'm not afraid. I absoultly HAPPY!" Ken chan said as he swung his sword.

The mirror sliced in too.

"Yachiru, do me a favor and don't get killed just because you want to have fun with the hollows." Ken chan said looking at me in the eye.

"Of course! I wouldn't do that!" I said happily.

"I somewhat doubt that."

Ishida's POV

I watch as Ichigo, and Rukia begin to happily celebrate Ukitake's and Unohana's relationship. I sigh, I had already left a note to my father that I would be gone for a week or two.

"Ishida kun, are you okay?" Orihime asked looking at my face.

"Yeah." I replied and turned the other direction.

Something kept on nagging me though. I felt that even though the plan seems perfect, Aizen had something else up his sleeve.


	15. Chapter 15 Plan Failure

Aizen's POV

I smile as I learned the wonders behind the soutaicho's zanpakuto; Ryujin Jakka. The shikai itself was extradionary, but I still had yet to access the bankai.

"Aizen sama, is there something you need?" Tousen asked as he approached my desk.

"There's something important that I need you to do." I smile slightly as I tape the keyboard.

"I belive I already know what you are asking. But I do not belive that's what you called me here for." Tousen said smartly. I close my eyes.

"The amount of rouge shingami on the run has gained. As you know, nearly all of them have gathered at the Urahara shop and should be here shortly." I tell him.

"And you wish me too?"

"Kill them, or a person in particaurly." I said as a picture popped up on the screen "Since they are without the soutaicho, I belive that the person they should pick with the power and the skills would be him."

I watch Tousen's face as he reverts to hollow ressurcion form to see the picture. He looks at me with shock.

"I belive... that I'm not strong enough to defeat him alone. I only take this as a precaution." Tousen said slowly.

"That's the other task I need you to do." I tell him "Ressurct the espada."

"Hai." he says before walking out the door.

"With you gone, the shinigami will slowly crumble." I whisper "Ukitake Jushiro!"

Byakuya's POV

I wait at the Senkaimon, watching as they all say their farewells.

"Why the gloomy look for, Byakuya bo?" Yourichi says as she pooks my face.

"It's none of your concern, were cat." I tell her turning the other way.

"Don't be so cold, Byakuya." Kyoraku said turning sadly to where he had given his bottle of sake and flower coat to Jinta.

"She annoys me." I said flatly.

"So?"

"She shouldn't stick her nose in my buisness." I said.

"So mean, Byakuya bo. And here I come to you to say good bye." Yourichi says making a sad face, then grinning "When you come back, I'll even let you babysit my kid!"

"Oh lord." I mutter as I imagined a little Yourichi or Urahara grabbing my nice silky hair.

Kyoraku and Yourichi just crack up at my face and walk off.

"Nii-sama, I just want to say thank you for everything." Rukia says coming up to me and bowing "Without you, I might not be here today. I wouldn't be alive and I wouldn't have met Ichigo."

"Aww, Byakuya. Give her a hug." Ichigo said smirking as he stretched his arms.

I glare at him, before Urahara calls us together.

"Alright you know your teams. Once your in there you go directly to where your stations are on the map. If we do all this we should be fine. If there's no interuptions in our plans." Urahara said "And there is also another matter to clarify."

We all look at each other, I frown. Urahara just grinned as he stared at us.

"Now, now. It's nothing bad. I have decided to nominate Ukitake taicho as our new soutaicho!"

That's when we all gasped while Ukitake fainted into Unohana taicho's arms.

"Well I need your vote. Say I if you agree!" Urahara said as Ukitake was kissed awake by Unohana.

"I!" We all cry and everybody except for Hitsugaya taicho, Kenpachi, and I; run over and hug Ukitake who was blushing red.

"Ukitake soutaicho! I like the sound, it has a nice ring to it." Rukia said as she made sure nobody hugged him to tight.

After all that was done, Ukitake looked dazed.

"But that's still Sensei's job!" he protested a bit.

"Yama-jii won't mind. He wanted you to take over after him anyway!" Kyoraku said as he grabbed back his bottle of sake and took a deep swallow "To my best friend!"

I hear Toshiro groan, as everybody started celebrating. I glare at everybody.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!" I said as unsheathed my sword. Cherry blossoms floated around everybody and crushed Kyoraku's sake bottle.

"Kuchiki! Your so mean!" Kyoraku said crying chibi tears.

"We are at war! I will not permit any of this nonsense to go around." I whisper deathly "Though, I do give Ukitake soutaicho his best wishes."

"Kuchiki taicho is correct. We can celebrate even more once we bring Aizen to justice and retake Seireitei." Toshiro said stepping forward "And don't even think about hiding the sake in your shikasho, Matsumoto!"

Matsumoto looked guiltly as she gave the sake bottle to Tessai's outstretched hand.

"Let's go then." Ukitake soutaicho said as I called back my zanpakuto.

Rukia's POV

I walk with Renji into the Precipice World. Ichigo and Isshin was going last to say their last goodbyes to Yuzu and Karin.

"Are you afraid?" Renji asks me as we walked through the dark passage.

"Yes, I am very afraid." I speak softly. He clutchs my shoulder until Ichigo catchs up.

"Rukia, kick Aizen's behind for me will you?" Renji asked.

I just nod and look at him one last time before I walk towards Ukitake soutaicho.

"Soutaicho." I said bowing. Ukitake smiled.

"Really, you can really just call me Ukitake taicho if it's easier." he amused "To be honest, I feel I'm not ready for the postiton."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not as hard core as Sensei was. What happens if I make a mistake, and the same exact thing happens to us again?"

"Everbody makes mistakes. And it wasn't Yamamoto soutaicho's fault that Aizen caught us off guard." I tell him. He smiles sadly at me.

"I will come over to help you with Aizen as soon as we get Ryujin Jakka under control." Ukitake soutaicho promises.

"Okay everybody, we're almost there." Urahara called out. I bid Ukitake good luck before I stand with my group.

The Senkaimon opens up to the familiar Seireitei, before we were met with a blanket of flames.

"What!" Iba yells as we shunpo out of the way "How do they know?!"

We scatter with our groups while Nii-sama and his group began to use kido to stop the attacks.

"How the hell do they know we were coming?!"Ichigo said as we made our way towards the grand tower.

"Excellent question, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said appearing before us.

Ukitake's POV

"Hado number 54, Haien!" Kira yells as the kido hits the flames dead on, causing it to move backwards.

"Hado number 58, Tenran!" I yell as bursts of wind erupt from my hands.

"Kira, Byakuya, Urahara! We have to get Ryujin Jakka down nearly completly before we can use the seals!" I yell, as Byakuya neatly dodges several balls of fire.

"Will you?"

A zanpakuto swings out of know where, and clashs down of Sogyo No Kotowari. I meet the blind eyes of Tousen.

Where is Hisagi, Toshiro and Isane?

"You shouldn't worry about your friends. They'll be dead soon, as will YOU!" Tousen said as he swung his zanpakuto down with lightning speed. I narrowly dodge it, before yelling to the others.

"I guess you'll be my opponent." I sigh as I released my zanpakuto.

"Do you mean opponents?" Starrk said as he came out with Lilinette. I frown more as a child was brought onto the battlefield.

"How are you still alive?" I ask cautiosly as I take in my three opponents.

"I ressurcted them. Your friends whom are currently searching for me are now searching for their deaths. We knew you were coming days ago!" Tousen said laughing at my bewildered face.

"That's immposible!" I yell.

"You're no match for the primera espada and Tousen sama!" Lilinette cried out "AND your defintily no match for ME!"

"There has to be a reason why you would come after me, and with all these extra reinforcments, why so?" I ask innocently.

"You being the new soutaicho has it's gifts." Starrk replied lazily "With you gone, the rest of the shingami will be easy to kill."

"We'll see, then." I retort. I shunpo and slash at Tousen who blocks it with Suzumushi.

I watch as Starrk and Lilinette form together, before three ceros hit me. I dodge them, before I was met with ceros from all sides.

"Sogyo No Kwotari!"

I countered them with their own attacks, as they both dodge to the higher speed.

"This might take awhile." I mutter.

Ichigo's POV

I glare at Aizen who was just smiling as this was no big deal.

"Aizen! Your going to pay for what you did with Seireitei!" I scream at him. He just chuckles.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are as rash as ever." he said as he stroked Kyoka Suigetsu "I can't have you attacking me now, we have to wait until your friends arrive."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoraku asked frowning. His question was answered when Gin came flash stepping toward us with Ikkaku, Yumichika and Dad with Orihime right on his tail.

"Ain't you fast, aren't ya?" Gin said cockily as he just grinned his fox grin. He stood next to Aizen.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked Orihime.

"Gin found us and then he started to run away to you guys saying something like "I'm supposed to." something like that." she responded as Dad let her down.

"Alrighty, nearly all of them are here. Should I get the rest of them?" Gin asked innocently. Aizen smiled.

"Nah, they're nearly here anyhow. But I don't know what to do about the other group." Aizen said softly "Should I just let you kill them now?"

"Like hell!" Kenpachi said "Let's fight one on one first, Aizen!"

"No thank you."

That was when Hisagi, Toshiro and Isane came running toward us, their zanpakuto's at the ready.

"What?" Toshiro asked, his brow furrowing "How?"

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask "Aren't you supposed to be fighting Tousen?"

"We followed his reatsiu here." Hisagi said "Where is he?"

"He is not here, Hisagi kun." Unohana said.

"Then what are we doing here?" Isane asked.

"Allow me to explain. We knew all about your plans days ago! We knew exactly what was going on, and that Ukitake Jushiro was made soutaicho. Therefore, the group that was originally supposed to kill Tousen is here." Aizen said.

"Why here?" I ask cautiously.

"Kaname Tousen is to kill Ukitake Jushiro, the new soutaicho. WIth him gone, you will all crumble without his support and leadership! That is why your here, to keep out of his battle with Tousen and Starrk." Aizen smirked at our shocked faces "Once Ukitake is out of the way, killing you will be easy. But first I have something to do."

I grabbed Zangetsu and prepared for him to attack.

"Don't worry, it's not for you." Gin said grinning "It's for them."

Kyoraku spinned around to where Renji, Iba, Yachiru, Chad, Ishida and Hanataro where running toward us, confusion on there faces.

"Hado number 88, Hiryu Gekizoko Shintin Raiho." Aizen said calmly lifting his hand in their direction.

Blue electricity came zooming towards them at the speed of light, not having time to blink. I watch as they react to late.

BOOM!

The kido exploded.

I scream as nobody came out from the smoke.

"Hado number 91, Senju Koten Taiho." Aizen raised his hand once more and pink lighting came out and an even bigger explosion errupted to where the others were just standing.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I scream as I raise Zangetsu and bring it down towards Aizen and Gin.

I watch as it hits dead on target.

"Was that all, Ichigo?" a voice laughed "I expected much more from you, guess I was wrong to over estimate you."

Aizen and Gin appeared unscathed, Gin opened his eyes, revealing the bright blue eyes.

"You can do better than that. Or was that out of rage that I just killed your friends?" Aizen asked simply.

"Damn it." I growl. Everybody else was still in shock.

"HYAH!" Kenpachi said as reatsiu appeared all around him "YOUR GOING TO PAY, AIZEN!"

"Pitiful." Gin commented as he dodged out of the way "Your no match for him."

Everybody released their shikai.

"This might be a good battle for once." Gin said "Two against a bunch ain't fair."

With that being said, we all attacked as one.

"Tsugi no Mai, Haukren!"

"Katen Kyokytso!"

"Ryusenka!"

"Kazeshini!"

"Growl, Haineko!"

"Bloom, Fuji Kijaku!"

"Hyozukimaru!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" I scream with the others as all the attacks appeared from our zanpakuto.

"Like I said, pitiful. Hado number 96, Hatto Kasso!"

I watch as we had no time to dodge the red kido that came barreling toward us.

"Damn it." I mumur before the kido hits dead on.

Yourichi's POV

I hold my hands together as Tessai begins to make tea. Yuzu and Karin looked so worried and sad.

"You shouldn't worry about them. They'll be fine." I tell them, trying to lighten the mood "Their strong."

"As if." Jinta says yawning before getting hit in the head by Tessai.

"Yourichi san." Karin asks as she looks up.

"What is it?"

"Do you think they'll all come back?"

I look at her sadly.

"Of course they will." I whisper, trying to reassure myself "I hope so."


	16. Chapter 16 What Death Takes

Karin's POV

Shake it off, Karin, their fine. I look down to where Yuzu was just leaning on Jinta whom was blushing like a bright red apple.

"Karin san, would you like some more tea?" Urruru asked as she held another glass of water with tea on the side.

I force a smile.

"No thank you." I reply. She gives me a sad glance before turning away.

"Yourichi san." Yuzu said to the cat lady "Something's really wrong."

Tessai, Yourichi, Jinta, Urruru and I just stare at her.

"What's wrong, Yuzu."

"Something bad happened. Onii-chan and the others are hurt!" Yuzu said tears pouring down her cheeks. Yourchi scoots toward her.

"Get those thought's out of your head, Yuzu chan. We couldn't know what's going on there anyway." she said as she pats her head soothingly.

"No, you don't understand. I can SEE what's happening!" Yuzu cries out. I wince as she starts to bawl. She never cried this hard, only when mom died.

"H-how can you see what's happening?!" Tessai said taking her hand.

"I don't know!"

I hug her as tightly as I could.

"Do you think we should check and see the status?" Yourichi asks Tessai quietly.

"We should, we were technically supposed to have gotten a message from them when they entered Seireitei safely." Tessai replied "I should check the Senkaimon."

"Could you possibly check to see a quick peek at the battles around there?" I ask.

"I can, and if they are in serious trouble, I will use a kido that will immediately transport them back here." Tessai said taking off his apron.

"Good, check really quick. Jinta can help keep the Senkaimon open." Yourichi said "That way we can diminish our fears."

We stand up and walk down to the Senkaimon, while holding Yuzu's hand.

"Good luck, Tessai!" I yell as he enters the Senkaimon.

"Stay safe." I add whispering.

Ukitake's POV

I stop attacking as I fill with horror. Unohana and the others reatsiu disappeared with the smoke. I bite back a howl of rage as I turn all of that into my attacks.

"I see you realize." Tousen said calmly "That the mission that Urahara Kisuke has developed has failed. Your friends and lover is dead."

"That's not true." I say loudly trying to wipe away my fears "They're not gone!"

"Tousen sama, Lord Aizen wishes for us to end this right now." Starrk said as Lilinette fires off another cero.

"Aizen sama, must have finished off his battle quickly. To be able to get rid of over half of the shinigami in minutes is an incredible feat to do." Tousen calmly said turning around to see the smoke turning into flames.

_Retsu, my love. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. Goodbye._

I turn around and shunpo to where Byakuya, Kira and Kisuke had managed to seal off Ryujin Jakka.

"RUN!" I scream at them, while Kisuke opens the Senkaimon. Tousen and Starrk where right on our tails.

"Chire Senbonzakura."

Tousen and Starrk shunpo backwards from the oncoming cherry blossoms, leaving us time to the open Senkaimon.

"Urahara dono!" Tessai yells "Move out of the way!"

We all dive behind him as he mutters a forrbiden kido. He raises his hands.

"Kukanten'i!"

There was a sudden flash of light and everything went dark.

Yourichi's POV

I hold both of the Kurosaki sisters shoulders. Karin was trying to be strong for Yuzu, but was failing little by little.

"Come on, Ich-nii. You promised that you'll at least try hard to come back to us. Come on, Dad." Karin says as her hand tightens into a fist.

BOOM!

The Senkaimon blew apart and smoke flew everywhere.

"Close your eyes." I order as small debris flew in the air.

"Hado number 58, Tenran!" I yell as wind appears and blows the smoke away.

"Thanks, Youri chan!" Kisuke yelled while holding up a blacked out Kira.

We run over and help them with the Ukitake, and Byakuya whom all just seem fainted.

"Where's Onii-chan?" Yuzu cried out as she stared among the surviovers.

I realize with despair as only Tessai emerged from the Senkaimon.

"W-w-w-where are the others?" I manage to get out.

"Just a moment, the kido takes a little while." Tessai said, as green light filled the room.

Till everybody was lying on the floor.

"ICHI-NII!" Karin screams "DAD!"

They run over to where they lay. The two of them were badly burnt, and Isshin's arm was twisted and broken. I take their pulse and to my relief, they were still alive.

"They're alive, but they need healing right away!" I tell them as Tessai and Jinta haul them up.

"Let go of me, Kisuke!" Ukitake yells as he just wakes up "I have to see her!"

Ukitake punchs Kisuke in the stomach and runs over to where Unohana lay.

"No, no, no, no!" Ukitake yells as he takes Unohana into his arms. Tears run down his pale cheeks as he holds her close too him.

"J-J-Juu...?" a whisper asks, and I watch in surprise as Unohana opens her eyes. Ukitake breaths with relief and hugs her close to him.

"Don't leave me, Retsu." Ukitake whispers kissing her forehead "For I can't live without you."

I smile sadly, before jogging to see the others.

Urahara's POV

I kiss Youri, her body trembling as she hugs me.

"Come on, we have to get medical treatment for them. I think only Orihime managed to only have bumps and bruises." Youri said, before running off to get medical supplies.

"I figured this much, Urahara Kisuke. My son died fighting with the shingami." a voice said loudly.

Ryuken Ishida.

"Ryuken, I can explain." I manage to say before he walks over to his son, and hauls him over his shoulder.

"Then next time I see my son with you, will be the last sight you see." Ryuken said coldly before exiting. I sigh and wave away an angry Tessai.

"Come on, they might not make it if we don't concentrate." I tell him, before getting to work.

Byakuya's POV

I wake up to a horrible pain in my head. I crack open my eyes and find myself in the bedroom Urahara gave me.

"Your're finally awake, Byakuya bo?" Yourichi asked grinning into my face. I jump backwards, glaring at her.

"Why are you in here?"

"Cause watching you sleep is so cute." Yourichi said smiling "And I was sent in here with Yuzu, Karin, Jinta and Urruru."

I turn around to where they were all sleeping on one futon, their faces looked peaceful. I turn around.

"How are the others?" I ask her "All I remember is getting blasted into the Senkaimon."

"I don't know. Kisuke sent me in here while Tessai, Orihime and Ukitake heal the others." she said. I stand up quickly and make my way to the door.

"I should help. And you should get some sleep. It isn't good for you." I tell her. She just grins before falling onto the futon.

I sigh, and unlock the powerful kido barrier around the room. I wasn't prepared for this.

The stench. The burnt flesh smell. I hold the urge to barf, while I take in the scene.

",Orihime." I said as I kneeled next to her. Orihime was currently healing a badly burned Matsumoto.

Orihime trembles before turning off her power, and shakes her head. My eyes widen as I realize the inevitable had happened.

"Byakuya san?" Orihime asked rubbing her eyes "You should be resting."

"No, you should. I will take over." I tell her "And what time is it?"

"Three a.m. in the morning." she said before closing her eyes and leaned against the wall.

I pick her up and carry her into my room and laid her down next to Yourichi. I then walk out to where Tessai, Ukitake and Urahara where sitting around the table, not speaking.

"Oh, Byakuya. Come." Ukitake said tiredly. I sit down next to him.

"What happened when I was out?" I ask immediatly. They exchange glances.

"Six dead." Urahara said hollowly "And It's all my fault. I should never had sent everybody there against Aizen. I should have taken more precautions. I should have died."

"Who's dead." I ask slowly.

"Iba, Yachiru, Renji, Rangiku, Isane, and Yumichika." Ukitake said as tears slowly poured down his cheeks, before blacking out onto my shoulder. I look at him in surprise, before I allow him to sleep there.

"He should get some more rest. He hasn't slept a wink yet since we got here." Urahara said tiredly "Is Youri okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." I tell him, he just nods before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Tessai, where is Rukia?" I ask him.

"Rukia's condition is critical, but with Orihime's healing she should get better." he replied "I'm sorry."

I just nod and transport Ukitake to his room. I lock myself in a empty bedroom, and place kido around it. I collapse to the floor, and tears poured down my cheeks. I lean against the wall and rock myself to sleep, just like Mother did before she past.

I couldn't protect Rukia like I had promised. I had failed.

Kira's POV

I watch as all the taicho's go to their rooms. I look at the watch, it was now five a.m. I should probably start making breakfast.

By the time I was finished, it was already six a.m. I place it on the table, and went to go check on the wounded.

"K-Kira kun!" Hanataro gasped as he was changing into his yukata. I grin and hug him super tight.

"Owie, ow. My ribs." Hanataro said moaning, before tightening it.

"Want breakfast?" I ask him.

"I'll wait for the others." he said as we walked and shared some tea.

"Do you know, umm I mean did they tell you who...died?" I ask him looking down. He shakes his head.

"I thought you would know, Kira kun."

"You guys are up early." Yuzu said as she, Karin, Jinta, Urruru, Yourichi and Tessai enter.

"I couldn't sleep, and I already prepared breakfast, Tessai san." I tell him, as he gets out the pan.

We sit around the table as awkward silence begins. Neither of us wanting to start the conversation.

"Good morning." Kuchiki taicho said stiffly, but stuffily. His eyes were a bit reddish on the edges, black circles outlined the bottom of his eyes.

"You look terrible, Byakuya kun. Did you sleep at all?" Karin asked. He shook his head and sipped his tea.

"You should take your own advice, Byakuya." Yourchi said, as Ukitake soutaicho, Urahara, Orihime, Chad and Hisagi appeared.

"Hisagi!" I said joyfully and slap him hard on the back. He winces before smiling at me.

"Miss me?"

I just nod.

"Let's eat first, before I tell you what happened." Urahara said, as we got our plates and sat down, staring at him.

"My plan was a failure. I should have been able to for seen that this would happen, and with that lives were lost." Urahara said. I lower my head.

"Iba, Yachiru, Isane, Yumichika, Rangiku, and Renji have died in the line of duty." Ukitake soutaicho said his face turning hard "We will honor them."

Hisagi's shoulder's shake, as tears poured down his cheeks. Then nearly everybody except Kuchiki taicho was tearing up.

"Why them? Isane fukutaicho." Hanataro wailed and held his head as sobs racked his body.

I sob as I think of Rangiku and our drinking habits while Isane would tell us it wasn't healthy. How Yumichika and I would tell each other secrets that I only told him. How Renji would tell me to stand strong, even in the face of betrayal. And little Yachiru, oh god, Zaraki taicho.

"What about the others?" Chad asked "How's Ichigo, and Ishida?"

"Ishida was taken home by his father, and Ichigo should be waking up now along with Isshin, Kyoraku, Kenpachi, Unohana and Toshiro." Jinta said rubbing his eyes. Karin lit up a little.

We eat breakfast in silence, only the ticking of the clock can be heard.

"How did Aizen know of our plans?" I ask Urahara.

"I don't know. Either he used Kyoka Suigetsu on us, placed a bug in the shop, or the worst case scenario is that their's a spy."

We all gasp, as we look around. None of us could be the spy! We were all together as family!

"It might be a bug." Hisagi tells him "I highly doubt anybody here would be a spy!"

Now everyone was filled with suspicion, I began to feel sick to my stomach. We finished breakfast with a empty silence.

Nothing was the same anymore, and now it looked as though things weren't going to go back to normal.


	17. Chapter 17 I'll go

Aizen's POV

I smile to myself as I undid the seals on Ryujin Jakka.

"I'm very sorry they did this to you. I did tell you to hold back, so I am partially to blame." I said softly. Kaname had been very apologetic when he reported his mission a fail, something that I pretty much foresaw.

"Aizen taicho san, their back." Gin sang, opening his eyes "And they look pretty mad." I smile.

"That's fine. But do me a favor." I said as Tousen and the espada entered.

"What would that be?" Tousen asked, bowing.

"Don't kill them, not yet. Let me deal with them, until Ukitake comes." I tell them "I have something special in mind for them."

"Hai!"

Byakuya's POV

I walk out of the room after breakfast. The idea that a spy would be among us is possible. But who would it be?

I walk around the shop before ramming into Ukitake soutaicho.

"Is everybody already up?" he asks tiredly. I just nod.

"Rukia and the others just woke up." he said flatly "You should go see them."

I bow my head before rushing out of the room, not noticing a small tracker fly on the back of the door.

Ichigo's POV

I was trying so hard not to be squashed by Yuzu and Karin.

"I really am fine! Do you guys want to kill me or something?!" I yell as Orihime joined in the fun and hugged me, my head stuck in her chest.

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to recuperate!" Toshiro yelled. Isshin grins.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Toshiro glared, before he was kissed by Karin. I sigh, before Rukia kisses me. I grin, before kissing her neck, till trailing down her legs.

"Onii chan. What are you doing?" Yuzu interrupted, confused. Byakuya stood by the door, his hand unsheathing Senbonzakura.

"Aww, shoots." I groaned, before shunpoing behind Unohana.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Urahara's POV

I stood with Ukitake and Kyoraku as I researched the rising reatsiu in Seireitei.

"I don't understand, Aizen is actually fighting his all!" Kyoraku gasped as he read the readings.

"He's even using the Hogyoku!" I said "Who's fighting him?"

"Whoever it is, they're darn good!" Kyoraku said.

"Call everybody down here." Ukitake said, holding his head. I look at him in concern, before he shakes it off.

"Bakudo number 77, Tenteikura!" Kyoraku said, and telepathically sent a message to all able bodied shinigami to come to Urahara's office.

Hanataro's POV

I was almost done healing Unohana taicho, till the message came.

"I'll go." she said standing up "I only got some burns, nothing I can't handle."

I nod, before helping upI nod, before helping up Ikkaku. We all headed down to Urahara's office.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya taicho asked. Kyoraku gestured towards the readings of the Seireitei.

"Somebody or something is fighting Aizen. And their darn good; they managed to make Aizen use the Hogyoku!"

We all cramed closer to the screen.

"Should we go then?" Yourichi asked "We could see who it is, and maybe help out."

"We would probably only get in the way." Tessai said "And you guys aren't fully healed yet. You should be resting up."

"Like hell. I'm going to Seireitei! Aizen will pay for killing Yachiru!" Kenpachi yelled.

"I hate to say this but, Zaraki taicho is right. We've sustained worse injuries than this." Ukitake soutaicho said tiredly "There's a slight chance that whoever Aizen's fighting, could be on our side."

Yuzu's POV

I tried to understand what they were saying, but a fly kept on bothering me. I sigh and reach for a fly swatter.

"Stupid fly." I mutter before smashing it into a wall. I was so emotional now days.

I scream when the fly exploded.

"Dad! Onii chan! Help!" I scream as the fly began to get larger and larger, till it was about the size Tessai san.

"What is it, Yuzu?" Byakuya asked tiredly, before widening his eyes.

"Please tell me that's your pet!" I yell, as he grabs his zanpakuto.

"I highly doubt that thing is anybody's pet." he answered, before everbody else came running out of the room.

"So that's our spy." Urahara muttered, before the fly zoomed straight towards Ukitake san.

"Sing, Benihime."

I watch as the fly incinerates into ash.

"Nice work, Yuzu chan. You just saved us a lot of trouble."Orihime smiled, hugging me.

"You guys are going back to Soul Society, aren't you." I blurt out. They all looked at each other with regret.

"I'm not stupid. You're going to get killed." I tell them "The next time you go in there, you're all going to die!"

"Yuzu, lets go outside." Karin urged, I shake her off.

"You may think I'm crazy, but I can see what's going to happen. Like I saw what happened when you guys went there yesterday." I say, before walking towards the door, to home.

Unohana's POV

I watch with sadness as Karin and Jinta try to call her back, but it was useless. The poor girl, wasn't used to seeing death at every turn. But the part I wanted to know about was how she could see the future.

"Well." Kira asks "Now what, we got rid of the spy. But if the Kurosaki girl is correct, then we'll die going back in there."

"We are the Gotei 13, we sacrifice our lives for others and to protect our way of life." Jushiro said softly "I'll go."

I gasp loudly before running over and hugging him.

"Are you insane!?" I said losing my cool "You'll die!"

"All of that for the sake of you and the rest of Soul Society. I can't live if I'm the only one left." Juu replied "You'll stay here."

I look into his eyes, and know theirs no going back. He had made this decision.

"Go." I whisper "Go and come back to me."

"I'll try."

We all look at Juu, as he goes with Urahara to the Senkaimon.

"Jushiro. Promise you'll come back." Kyoraku called, tears brimming his eyes. Juu just smiled before disappearing under the stairs. I collapse, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"I love you, Juu."

Rukia's POV

I hold Ichigo's hand and kiss his check.

"You have too much tension." I whisper as we sit down around Urahara's office.

"You worry to much." he shot back. I punch him in the stomach.

"Alright then, I managed to secure a device that will allow us to see what's happening in Seireitei." Urahara said turning on the monitor, only to show darkness and fizz.

"Ukitake, that idiot." Isshin muttered "He turned off the device."

Ukitake's POV

I smash the device to the ground and stomp on it. I wouldn't let Retsu see my death.

I look up to where Aizen was still fighting. I turn to see the people he was fighting, and gasp.

"S-S-Sensei?!"


	18. Chapter 18 Illusions or Not?

Unohana's POV

Urahara was doing everything in his power to get a hold of the device, but to no effect.

"Don't worry, Retsu. Jushiro knows what he's doing." Kyoraku said comfortingly. I just nod as Yourichi hugged me tightly.

"I need to go to Seireitei." I said loudly, after ten minutes went by. Everybody stares at me.

"We have orders from Ukitake soutaicho to not go to Seireitei." Rukia replied "We can't diso-"

"I know!" I whisper forcefully "I know, but I need to go there. I need to be with him."

I watch as they all looked at each other with regret.

"Unohana taicho is right. We must assist the soutaicho by all means necessary. Even though it would go against orders." Byakuya said standing up. I looked at him with astonishment.

"And here's the guy who wanted to execute his own sister." Kenpachi mumbled "I'm in."

"So am I." Kyoraku raised his hand. And pretty soon, everybody raised their hands.

"Well, let's go and kick Aizen's butt back to Hueco Mundo!" Ikkaku, Kira and Hisagi yelled. We cheered and went down to the Senkaimon.

_Juu, don't do this by yourself._

Ukitake's POV

I couldn't stop staring. It couldn't be, I must be hallucinating! I watched as Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the espada fought against what couldn't seem to be true.

"Sensei..." I whisper as I watched from the sidelines "It really is you."

Somebody grabbed me from behind and pulled me down.

"What the-!"

"SHHH! You wanna get us caught?!" Isshin hissed, as he gestured towards were everybody else were standing next to the closing Senkaimon.

"What are you guys doing?! You were supposed to stay at Urahara's! That was an order!" I yell.

They sheepishly look at each other.

"Don't worry so much or your illness will come back." Kyoraku sighed.

"Juu, don't do this alone. We're all members of Seireitei too." Retsu said, kissing my cheek.

"So what's the status. And thanks for breaking my new device." Urahara said annoyed "It took me a month to make that."

"Ah, sorry. But never mind that, look up." I insisted.

I watch as their faces read pure shock.

"But, that's!"

"Immpossible!"

"Are you sure that this isn't Aizen's illusion?" Chad asked. I nodded.

"I already checked before you got here, and their's no way that Aizen can make a copy of a person's reatsiu." Toshiro said, his eyes widening.

"Well, let's go up and meet them!" Kira replied. We grab him and pull him down.

"Are you insane?!"Hisagi cried "What happens if they attack us! We aren't really in any condition to fight either!"

"Hisagi is right. We must approach this situation carefully." Isshin said.

"How many people do we have?" I ask.

"Hanataro, Unohana, Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, Rukia, Byakuya, Toshiro, Urahara, Kenpachi, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, Urahara, Soutaicho, and me. So sixteen." Isshin answered.

"We have a formidable force." Orihime replied "But Hanataro and I won't be of any help."

"That's alright." Rukia said "What is our move, soutaicho?"

I sigh as they look at me expectantly.

"We go greet them."

Byakuya's POV

I look at him as if he were crazy. Greet them, they might think we were an illusion!

"Let's go!" Kira cried, and we all shunpoed to where the battles were taking place.

They didn't seem to notice us. Both sides concentration their all on their own battles.

"Aizen! I didn't know you were having a party!" Kenpachi screamed, as he released his reatsiu. Immediately every head turned our way.

I step forward, as does everybody else.

"Well, well. It seems like you guys came right on time." Aizen said, wiping blood off his mouth.

"You are all under arrest, for the destruction, massacre, and takeover of Seireitei." Ukitake announced. This time everybody looks at him.

"Jushiro, are you okay?" Kyoraku asked.

"If your going to ask me why I'm arresting them, then you must have lost your mind." Ukitake said "Aizen, erase the illusions!"

Silence.

"No, Juu. Why are you arresting Yama-jii?" Kyoraku asked bewildered.

"Because there is a chance they might not be on our side."

I nod and unsheath Senbonzakura.

"Nii-sama."

"Rukia, do as Ukitake soutaicho insists." I tell her "Follow his lead."

"Hai."

Rukia's POV

I didn't want to fight them. In my heart I knew they weren't images, they were really there.

"Ichigo."

"I know, but we can't do anything." He whispered back.

"Arrest us?" Gin asked "And how would you do that when more than half your men are barely standing on their feet?"

"We're going to try! We won't give up!" Toshiro yelled.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Minazuki!"

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

"Grow, Hozukimaru!"

"Sing, Benihime!"

"Raise your Head, Wabisuke!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Engetsu!"

"Chire, Senbonzakura!"

"Flower God rage, Flower god roar, Heavenly Wind rage, and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu!"

"Sogyo no Kotowari!"

"Elo Directo!"

And the fight began.

Ichigo's POV

Old man Yama, Chojiro, Soi Fon, Nanao, Hinamori, Mayuri, Nemu. They were alive!

"Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia screamed in my ear "Our orders are to arrest Aizen and them. Not to sleep!"

"Hai, hai."

Chad, Rukia and I faced Chojiro.

"You know, you can spare us trouble by just surrendering now." I tell him.

"I would never surrender unless ordered to by Yamamoto soutaicho!" he said "Aizen's illusions!"

I sigh this might be a long battle.

Ikkaku's POV

Kira and I were up against the one and only Soi Fon.

"I'm lucky today!" I scream "Lucky, Lucky!"

"You'll regret saying your lucky to ever meet me!" She yelled.

Kyoraku's POV

"Nanao chan!" I sang "Come with me please!"

"No way your pretty good for an illusion. For my taicho's sake and pride, I will kill you!" she said firing a Shakaho.

Toshiro's POV

I couldn't hurt her. Not Momo.

"First Aizen taicho, now you Shiro chan. Why do you keep on torturing me?" Hinamori said releasing her zanpakuto.

"I'm not an illusion, Hinamori." I said slowly "I'm your best friend."

"Prove it." she spat.

Kenpachi's POV

I grin as I look up into the annoyed and irritated eyes of Kurotsuchi and his kid or fukutaicho.

"I'm glad I got you! I don't have to hold back!" I scream, sending them a wave of reatsiu.

"Such an animal like always, Zaraki." Mayuri said with distaste.

Unohana's POV

I wasn't even sure if we could win this battle.

"Jushiro, Byakuya, Kisuke, Isshin, Retsu. The top six most talented taicho's of the Seireitei." Aizen grinned "And as a treat, Yamamoto Genryusai, former soutaicho of the Seireitei."

"This is going to be fun, a three way battle." Gin laughed.

I look at Juu before meeting Byakuya's eye.

We probably wouldn't get out of here alive.


	19. Chapter 19 Love, Betrayal and Death

Toshiro's POV

I couldn't do this.

"HYAH!" Hinamori screamed as she brought down her zanpakuto.

I dodge out of the way.

"Hado number 4, Hainawa!" I yell. I was in no shape to fight her, my wounds were barely healed.

"Snap, Toubime!"

I shunpo out of the fireball coming my way.

"Hinamori." I whisper.

Kyoraku's POV

"Nanao chan. You grew up." I told her. Her hair was longer and in a ponytail.

"Shut up." was the response I got back. I cry chibi tears.

"So mean, Nanao chan. You don't recognize your former taicho?!" I wail.

"You can look like him, talk like him, and smell like sake. But your not him." Nanao said.

"I guess talking is useless then. Hado number 32 Okasen!" I point to her.

Yellow arcs of energy flew straight towards her. She shunpoed out of the way.

"Hado number 54, Haien!"

"Geez, when did you learn to do high kido without incantation?" I ask her.

"Guess. If your really him, you would know exactly when." she snarled.

"I see, you learned it when Lisa chan disappeared. You wanted to succeed her." I tell her. She stops, her eyes widening.

"Shut up!"

"Nanao chan, this isn't you. A battlefield isn't the place for you. And you know that." I said slowly.

" I told you to sh-" I interrupted her.

"I can't probably prove it to you that I am really Kyoraku Shunsei. But you can see it really is me, because your one of the few people who know me so well." I walk towards her "And it's probably because you love me too."

She burst into tears, sobbing.

"Kyoraku taicho." she wailed.

"I'm proud of you, Nanao chan. Your like my own daughter to me." I whisper hugging her "I missed you."

Rukia's POV

"Lieutenant Chojiro Saskibe, fukutaicho of the 1st division and Yamamoto soutaicho's right hand man." I tell them "Don't underestimate him."

"I know, Rukia." Ichigo says exasperatedly. Chad nods.

"Baka! We are in no shape to fight against him!" I scream "We'll be pounded in seconds."

"Then what was Ukitake thinking?" Chad asked "He knew that nobody was in perfectly good shape to fight, why order us to arrest them?"

I sigh.

"That I don't know. But orders are orders." I said.

"Are you guys done?" Chojiro asked.

"Of course. Rukia, Chad stay out of this fight. I'm going to take him head on!" Ichigo grinned "We have to finish this fast, the others might need our help too."

"Fine then." Chad said "Let's go, Kuchiki."

I gave him one last glare before shunpoing off to where Kyoraku and Nanao were.

"Kyoraku taicho, what are you doing?" I asked as they weren't fighting.

"Hello, Rukia san." Nanao said straighting her glasses. I realize and grin.

"Nanao, oh I thought you were dead!" I squealed hugging her "I missed you!"

"You too, Kuchiki san." She smiled.

"We should go help with Kira, Ikkaku and Soi Fon's fight." Chad said pointing to where they had already released their Shikai.

"Sado's right, and we have to help Kurosaki kun over there. He's getting beaten to pulp is what it looks like." Kyoraku said lowering his hat "But we should stay out of Jushiro's and Hitsugaya's battle."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Toshiro's one is personal, and going to where Juu's fight is; we would only get in the way."he replied.

I nod sadly.

"Well let's go and help Kurosaki then." Nanao said "He looks like the same fool as usual."

Toshiro's POV

"Hinamori, listen to me! I know that you think that I'm an illusion! I know your hurting inside, because of betrayal and death!" I yell as she used Tobiume to surround me with flames "But you need to trust that it really is me!"

"Why should I?" she shot back "I trained so hard, I'm not going to be captured by the likes of you!"

I dodge another flame as she controlled them with her mind. I shunpo towards her and grab her hand.

"Bakudo number 63, Sajo Sabaku!" I said quietly, as yellow kido binded her. She struggled, before giving up.

"Why." Hinamori asked, tears pouring down her cheeks "I failed everybody, Aizen taicho, Nanao, soutaicho, Nemu and Shiro chan."

I gasp as she said my name.

"You never failed me, Momo." I whisper, before grabbing my zanpakuto.

"So your going to kill me then. So much for your orders to Aizen." she spat, her tears flowing freely down her face.

I unwind Momo's hairband from my zanpakuto.

"Remember this." I ask her "I kept this when I was searching for you after the massacre two years ago."

Her eyes widens.

"I kept on training for my sake, my subordinates sake and yours. This gave me the reason to move on." I reply "And it still does to this very day."

I retie it back onto Hyorinmaru and grab Momo and shunpo to where Kyoraku, Chad, Rukia and Nanao were watching.

"Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro." I pointed to Nanao.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she squrimed.

"Why didn't you arrest her?" I ignore her.

"She wasn't harming us, we were just watching Ichigo get his but kicked by Chojiro." Kyoraku said "You can let her go now."

"I have orders."

"As I can see, judging Hinamori chan's face."

"Hitsugaya taicho, should we engage?" Rukia asked her hand ready to release her zanpakuto.

"No, let Ichigo fight his own fight. I'm more bothered by Ikkaku and Kira's fight with Soi Fon." I tell her "You might have to help them."

"Hai."

"I'm pretty sure Kenpachi is doing fine. He would probably tell us to get out of his fight anyway." I add.

"Hitsugaya taicho, Kyoraku taicho!" Hisagi yelled, running towards us.

"What?"

"I can take the prisoners back to Urahara's shop. We would risk losing them out here." he explained. I nod.

"Take Chad with you, and await further orders." Kyoraku replied sadly, watching as Nanao and Hinamori leave.

Once they left, I turn to Kyoraku.

"Should we just finish Ichigo's fight for him?" I ask.

"It would be faster, he doesn't know kido after all." he sighed.

"Rukia chan stand on the side for a bit. We won't take long." Kyoraku told her. We then shunpoed off to where Ichigo and Chojiro were about to make a final standoff.

"Get out of my fight!"

I roll my eyes.

"We need to get this over with, Ichigo. And you can barely stand anyway." I tell him seriously.

"Fine, but this sucks." he replied, going to where Rukia was.

"Now, I believe that we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I said. Chojiro nods.

"I woouldn't have lasted against you anyway. Take me to where Hinamori and Nanao is."

Hisagi uses kido to bind him and takes a moment to look at Kira and Ikkaku's fight.

"Aren't you going to help them?" he asked.

"Nope. They're doing fine already." Kyoraku answered "Take Ichigo and Rukia with you and guard over them. We don't know the full extent of their powers yet; we must not underestimate them."

"What about you, taicho?"

"I'm staying here just in case the others need our help." I said stiffly "And they probably would. But I'm debating whether or not to leave. I might get in the way."

"I think that will be best, Shiro chan." Kyoraku sang. I glared at him, before closing my eyes.

"Hinamori." I whisper softly, allowing my voice to be carried by the wind.

Kira's POV

Soi Fon taicho was fast. I couldn't use kido that fast either.

"Darn. Ikkaku, try to aim at her legs. She won't move as fast with them injured." I said, firing a shakkaho.

"Sure thing! Bankai!" he screamed "Ryumoin Hozukimaru!"

I wince as I saw the intimidating bankai.

"Umm, don't kill her with that." I add.

"So you've reached Bankai. But your forgetting that I too have a Bankai." She yelled "Bankai! Jakuho Raikoben!"

"We're dead." I groan as she shots off the dart thingy on her shoulder "I wanted to live longer."

BOOM!

I close my eyes from all the dust spinning around and the force of just pure heavy reatsiu. I watch as the smoke clears.

"I-I-Ikkaku?!" I gasp, watching him stand over an unconscious Soi Fon "How?"

"I figured out that when she uses her bankai, her speed is drastically cut. Plus the Bankai is slow and I dodged it easily." Ikkaku bragged, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Bakudo number 63, Sajo Sabaku." I point, binding her "We should get moving. We don't want to get caught up in the taicho's fight."

"Agreed, even though it would be a sight to see." Ikkaku said flopping Soi Fon on his shoulder.

We shunpoed to where Hitsugaya taicho and Kyoraku taicho were watching the taicho's fight.

"We did it." I said bowing "Anything else."

Hitsugaya taicho, raised his eyebrow.

"No, head back to the Senkaimon and to Urahara's. We'll meet you there shortly." He ordered.

Byakuya's POV

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Waves of cherry blossoms went straight towards Gin.

"So mean, Byakuya bo. We are near the same age!" he cried out "Take it easy."

I glare at him, and send another wave on all sides.

"Getsuga Tensho!" a voice cut ted through.

"Kurosaki Isshin, I believe that you have ju-" Isshin cut ted me off.

"Ichimaru Gin. I'll be your opponent!" he cried. I kinda wanted to bankai him now.

"This guy must drive you crazy, Byakuya bo." Gin laughed, at my face "But oh well. Orders are orders. Shoot to kill, Shinso."

I shunpo out of the way, only letting a few of my hairs get cut.

"Byakuya, leave it to me. You stay on the side." Isshin urged "I can defeat him."

"Don't be so overconfident and reckless." Gin smiled, opening his eyes a slit "It makes you sound weak."

"Getuga tensho!" Isshin yelled, as he released another wave of energy "Byakuya, get out of here and help the others."

I just nod, calling back Senbonzakura and raced to where Unohana was facing off the soutaicho.

"You should just give up." I tell him "Already, over half your army is captured in our hands. You should just give up."

"Give up? That is very unlike the Kuchiki Byakuya I know. Aizen must have tweaked your personality a bit." the soutaicho mused.

I just stare at him.

"Kuchiki taicho, I believe that you are aware that we are no match for him, illusion or not." Unohana taicho whispered "What do you propose we do?"

"Distract him, until soutaicho finishes his fight with Aizen." I replied "Hold out as long as we can. You should get out of here."

"Why?"

"Ukitake soutaicho will have my head if you get hurt." I winced in the inside, imagining his face.

"I can fight."

"I know. But for the others sake, just go back to Urahara's."

"Are you done?" Yamamoto asked releasing his zanpakuto "I'm in no mood to teach you children not to squabble."

"Fine." Unohana said reluctantly, before shunpoeing off to where Kyoraku and Toshiro where standing. I turn my attention back to the fight, knowing it would probably be my last.

Unohana's POV

"We have to go." I told them, walking towards the Senkaimon.

"Figured that. Come on, Hitsugaya taicho. We have to watch over the captives." Kyoraku urged.

"I'll stay. Zaraki's nearly finished with his fight. I might need to intervene." he spoke.

Kyoraku and I then shunpoed to the Senkaimon. I look back to where Juu was fighting Aizen.

"Stay safe." I mutter, before the doors close.

Jushiro's POV

CLANG!

BOOM!

CLASH!

I dodge another kido, as it explodes the mountain behind me.

"Your becoming more agile as this fight goes on." Aizen observed.

"Thank you." I smile faintly as I swung my blade down on top of where his head should be.

It disappered, and I blocked behind me where Aizen had a smile on his lips.

"It seems that you know my moves already. Impressive, however you are forgetting one crucial detail." Aizen told me "That my zanpakuto controls all five sense's."

"I didn't forget that sly ability of yours." I said firing a shakkaho, before I got slashed across the chest. I coughed up blood.

"H-H-H-How?" I manage to sputter out. There was nobody there, and Aizen was gone.

"Easy, I turned off your eye sense and made it see only empty air. I then controlled all of your other sense's and made it feel and smell like nobody was there." Aizen said appearing, before capturing me in a kido.

"Damn it!" I curse, as I felt my sickness coming back. Aizen smiled sweetly, as he brought the tip of his blade down to my chest level.

"I pity you. Your the soutaicho for barely a week. And you can't go back to Unohana." Aizen said closing his eyes "Sayonara, Ukitake Jushiro."

I close my eyes, and wait for the end.

Urahara's POV

I cry out in anger as I feel Ukitake's reatisu disapper.

"What's wrong? Angry about Ukitake?" Tousen mocked me, even though he was binded in the highest kido. I punch him hard in the face and look around to where Isshin and Byakuya had turned towards Aizen, rage on their faces.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorimaru!" Toshiro screamed as he brought his zanpakuto down towards Aizen "Ryusenka!"

Ice appeared all around us.

"You fool!" I yell "Don't take him head on!"

I shunpo to where Toshiro was and restrain him.

"Let go of me, Urahara! I'm going to pu-" he screams before I cover his mouth and shunpo over to Tousen.

"The way you are now, your no match for him! I know you want to kill him, but your going to get killed first!" I yell as I open the Senkaimon. Kenpachi was already there holding up an unconsiuos Mayuri and Nemu.

We dive inside and run towards the shop.

Byakuya's POV

"It appears that you guys really aren't illusions." Yamamoto said "Aizen wouldn't make illusions just to make it look like he was really fighting you."

I just nod.

"Take me to where the others are. I promise you no harm." Yamamoto urged. I look at him, until he looks like he's telling the truth.

"Fine, but I need to get Isshin first." I said, shunpeing to where Gin and Isshin were dodging kido blows. I put a hand on his shoulder and shunpo before Gin could say "What?"

I motion to Yamamoto soutaicho to follow us and we disapper in the Senkaimon.

What were we going to tell the others.


	20. Chapter 20 Love Sadness ?

Byakuya's POV

I wish this had never happened. I wish I never saw his body falling gracefully down to the ever aproaching ground.

"We're nearly there." I said as we ran as fast as we could towards the shop. Isshin could barely contain his tears as he held back sobs.

We were met by a bright light and about several zanpakutos pointed at us.

"It's just Byakuya and Dad... and Old Man!?" Ichigo yelled going on the defensive "Byakuya did you actually defeat him?!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are as brash and outspoken as ever." Yamamoto growled, irritated at the lack of honorific.

Yourichi's POV

"Wait, if you didn't defeat him then why is he here?" I questioned. Kisuke immediatly put a barrier around him.

"Until we can find out you are our ally, then you will stay in here." he said placing the nesecarry seals "Bring the others and put them in the same cell."

Rukia and the others helped carry the uncounisious captives.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whisper "They don't seem like illusions to me."

"Its just for a little while until I can make out that this is their reatsiu." he kissed me on the cheek.

"Where's Ukitake soutaicho?" Rukia asked "Did he come back with you guys?"

I look questiongaly at him.

"Tell you later." Byakuya muttered, before leaving the room. And with that we all exited.

Everybody got washed up and bandaged before sitting down around the table.

I look at Toshiro quizzically.

"So where's Ukitake?" I ask, the silence getting awkward.

"H-H-He's, ummm, ahhh," Isshin started before tears poured down his cheeks.

"Dead, dead by Aizen's hand." Byakuya said hollowly, his eyes paling as we took it in silence.

"I refuse to believe he's dead!" Unohana screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks "He promised he wouldn't leave me!"

She wouldn't stop sobbing, crying into Toshiro's shoulder, as he too blinked back tears.

Tears poured down my cheeks, as nearly everybody started crying.

"Darn it, Ukitake." I cried "You weren't supposed to die!"

Rukia hugged Byakuya and Ichigo, sobs wracking her small body.

"Just like Kaien dono." she whispered.

I wrap myself in Kisuke's embrace, his tears dampening my back.

"Promise me you'll stay alive to see this baby." I whisper, rubbing his back. He hiccuped before sealing it with a kiss.

"I alway's keep my promises don't I?"

Hinamori's POV

I walk around impatiently in the barrier. It couldn't have been Shiro chan. But it sounded like him and he knew all about me and the secrets we shared. We had a special bond!

"Do you believe it's really them?" I ask Nanao. She nods.

"After I fought with Kyoraku taicho, I realized that he was the only one who knew how hard I worked to get this position." she smiled.

"I too, believe that their not illusions." Chojiro sighed, as he meditated "When fighting Ichigo, his reatisu is the same as before."

"I unfortunantly have to agree. That maniac Zaraki's reatisu was off the charts. And I managed ot get a sample of his blood. It's him alright." Kurotsuchi taicho said distastfully.

"Then, Yourichi sama must be here!" Soi Fon said excitedly.

"Do you believe that they are real, Yamamoto soutaicho sama?" I inquired. He nodded.

"Then it was really Shiro chan." I mumur, smiling softly.

"Ummm, I am sorry to bother you, but would you like me to heal your wounds?" Hanataro asked softly, his eyes red to the rims.

"It's okay, Hanataro. We already healed them." Nemu said "May I inquire why your eyes are red?"

"Soutaicho is dead, Unohana taicho is so distraught after Kotetsu fukutaicho's recent death." he mumbled "I still can't believe he's dead."

"Who's dead?" Soi Fon said quickly.

"Ukitake soutaicho."

We all gasp, as we took in the news.

"So he really is dead. I was hoping he only had an attack from his illness." Yamamoto soutaicho regretfully said.

"You passed."

We look up into Urahara's face, bewilderment on our faces.

"Only the people who knew Ukitake soutaicho really well would take that news hard." he replied.

He let us out of the barrier and lead us upstairs, to where everybody was duitfully silent.

"Yamamoto soutaicho." Hisagi said as the leiutenets bowed from their seats, the taicho's just nodded their heads.

There was a long pause as we took a moment to take this in.

"So it's really you, Shiro chan!" I giggle, interrupting the silence.

"It's Hitsugaya taicho to you." he answered annoyed "You never changed."

Everybody started talking and smiling a bit. Soi Fon taicho had embraced Yourichi in a tight hug, pulling back when she told us she was pregnant.

I screamed along with Nanao and Soi Fon.

"The baby will be adorable!" I proclaimed.

Byakuya's POV

I couldn't stand it anymore. Unohana and I were the only ones not engaged in a conversation.

"ORDER! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT THE FATE OF SEIREITEI!" I raised my reatsiu high enough for them to cower "Ukitake soutaicho is dead and here you are smiling, do you have no humanity?! Unohana taicho is probably the one who's in the most pain right now!"

I couldn't believe that I just had an outburst, not my first time of course.

"We need a new plan of operation. We need a new soutaicho and what to do with Kaname Tousen." I comanended "Then we need to figure out ho-"

"We need to rest, Byakuya." Kyoraku interrupted "Your emotionally distressed right now, you need a break from this."

"I do not need a break!" I said shakily, standing up "I am perfectly fine."

"Nii-sama, please. You look sick and tired." Rukia pleaded "This isn't you."

"Take a rest, Byakuya kun. You never slept for pretty much two days or more at least." Orihime added. They all nodded in agreement.

"Fine." I said bitterly, walking out the door before bumping into Yuzu.

"Excuse me." she mumbled, before her eyes widened "Come with me!"

I walked with her into an empty room and closed the door.

"Did Ukitake die?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"Don't go back to Seireitei." she grabbed my arms "Promise me."

"What would happen if I did?" I inquire.

"Then you wouldn't die."

"That should be good." I said dryly.

"But you would rather die than suffer the fate of seeing your comrades die before you." she whispered "I saw it. The whole thing."

"What is going to happen if I didn't go then or any of us." I ask.

"Then the whole world dies." she said simply "It's your choice. But whatever path you choose, there will always be tragedy. Just like Ukitake."

"You knew Ukitake was going to die!" I burst out.

"And I warned you, didn't I. Not to go to Seireitei. You shouldn't have seen him die."

"Let me think this over for the night." I told her "Thank you."

She nodded and left while I went to my room. There were many things to consider. I could go by myself, but I wouldn't last against Aizen and Gin, not to mention Ryujin Jakka.

"Nii-sama, are you okay?"

I look up into Rukia's worried eyes, so much like Hisana's.

"I'm fine." I assured her "Just thinking."

"You miss Hisana sama."

I stare into her eyes as she utters the sentence.

"You don't have too keep it in, Nii-sama. Sometimes it's better to let it out." Rukia said softly, leaving the room.

"But you don't understand yet, the consequences of being the former taicho and head of the Kuchiki clan." I whisper "We have to make sacrifices."

I take off my clothes and change into a new yukuta, not bothering too treat my cuts. And I drift off into a terrifing nightmare.

Rukia's POV

I close the door softly behind me. Nii-sama took it so hard on himself sometimes.

"I wish you weren't so prideful." I mutter before arms wrapped around me.

"You should talk." Ichigo said kissing my forehead "You need to sleep. I'll stay up if you want."

"No, we can sleep." I wrapped my small arms around his waist "But you can carry me there."

Ichigo grins, and we go to our room and fall down onto the bed.

"You can cry if you want. Cry it out here if you don't want anyone to see." he replied, wiping the already spilling tears on cheeks. I bury my face into Ichigo's chest and let out a long muffled scream.

"Damn it." I hiccup "This can't happen anymore. Renji, Isane, Yachiru, Ukitake. The death has to stop."

"I know, trust me I know." Ichigo whispers before I close my eyes and fall into sleep.

Unohana's POV

I didn't want to live anymore. Why couldn't I die, and be happily reunited with Juu?

I lean against the bed, tears pouring down my face.

"Why couldn't you wait for us to die together?" I whisper, holding the picture of us two, taken at the park.

"Maybe he wanted you too live longer." a drunken voice said "But that's Jushiro. Alway's placing people before himself."

I turn around to find a heavly drunken Kyoraku.

"It's not gonna be the same around here. But then again when was it always the same thing." he said "Juu probably wants to see you happy, instead of depressed. After all it isn't good for the baby."

My eyes widen.

"How do you know that?" I gasp "I never showed nor told anyone."

"Guess." Kyoraku burped, I smile realizing Juu could never keep happy news away from him.

"When you gonna tell everybody?"

"Tommorrow."

Kira's POV

We were all drinking our heads off. Me, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Chojiro, Isshin, Urahara, Yourichi, Kenpachi, Chad, Tessai, Toshiro, Hinamori, Nemu and amazingly Nanao, Hanataro and the soutaicho.

"FIGHT ME, AIZEN!" Kenpachi wailed, before falling off his chair. We had all decided to get a nice drink to clear our heads, unfortuantly clearing too much.

"I never thought you could drink." I amazed as the soutaicho ordered a fifth gallon of beer. He nodded in turn.

"So Ukitake was the soutaicho over here. Not surprising, Kyoraku probably didn't want it. Neither did Unohana." Soutaicho commented, his face going red as he drank his beer whole "Damn Aizen, and Gin."

"Never knew you had a side like this too." I mutter, to where everybody else was already on a level past drunk, except for Hinamori, Yourichi, Nemu, and Chad.

"Kira kun. Help me with Shiro chan." she giggled "He's so drunk, he thinks he's kissing Karin!"

"That is a problem. But I wouldn't mind if we bring him to Karin and see what she does." Yourichi devised mischeviously.

"Chad, could you carry him." Nemu asked. He nodded and we made our way to the shop.

"KARIN! Toshiro needs you!" Yourichi yelled, before we shushed her.

"It's like 1:00 a.m. in the morning!? Don't wake the neighbors!" I exclamined. She shrugged.

"What?" Karin asked annoyed, before seeing the drunken Toshiro.

"You see, he's a bit drunk from drinking. Can you take care of him?" Hinamori grinned. Karin sighed and slapped Toshiro in the face.

"Ouch." Chad muttered, as Toshiro yelled out.

"What the heck was that for?!" he shouted holding the bruised face.

"You were drunk! I just saved your reputation!" Karin shot back.

"Not all of it though." Nemu commented, before we could shush her.

"All I remeber was kissing Karin." Toshiro glanced at us dizzily, "Did I miss anything?"

"Ahh, no." Yourichi smiled "Time to go to bed, lil Shiro chan."

Despite his protests, Karin agreed to sleep with him tonight (They used to just sleep in the same room. Now they're sharing beds, cause Yamamoto and the others came.)

"Have a nice night." Yourichi grinned mischiveously.

We all laughed as we went to our rooms, before we were once again brought back to the terrible moment of what happened.

"He probably isn't dead." I softly touched his picture next to the incenses "He wouldn't go down that easily."

"Your right. Well, I'm off to sleep. The baby needs some sleep." Yourichi yawned. We all bid each other good night and went off to our rooms.

Orihime's POV

I smile sadly as I watch everybody from the bar go to their rooms. I walk off to Byakuya san's room, making sure he was alright.

"Kuchkiki san! Are you awake?" I ask lightly tapping on the door.

No answer.

"Maybe he needs too be alone." I wonder as I walk towards Ichigo and Rukia's room, the door partially opened. I glance inside and smile as they slept soundlessly.

I grew bored as sleep couldn't overtake me, and pondered around the house. Everybody was or trying to sleep. Ukitake san was so nice and kind, he couldn't be dead. Tears silently built up on my eyelashes.

"Inoue san?"

I twirl around, Tsubaki already in front of me.

"Whoa, it's just me." Ishida held his hands up. I let down Tsubaki at once and hugged him, sobs erupting from my chest.

"T-T-T-Thank goodness, Ishida kun." I rub my face into his chest, taking in his familiar smell "I missed you."

"So did I. Did they hurt you in any way?" Ishida scanned me. I held a shaky grin.

"I'm fine. But Ukitake died fighting Aizen." I mumble, as he held me tighter.

I explain to him the whole story, his expersion going grim.

"Although, shinigami are my enemies, Aizen is a threat to Karakura town." He straightened his glasses "I'm just glad you and Sado are alright."

"What did your father do?" I ask, as we walked back to my room; Ishida shrugged.

"I left before he could lecture me. I figured that I needed to train or I would be useles."

"Your not useless." I whisper kissing his cheek. He retailtes by throwing me on the bed and kissed my nose.

"How about I make that go away." Ishida growled, as I smile.

"Be my guest."


End file.
